A Woman of Shades
by SerenePhantom
Summary: To believe you have gone through everything, that there is nothing more to lose, is a lie you tell yourself to feel better. Never see the world in the same light, no more to trust, no reason to live, but no reason to die.Voices tell her of her true power, she deserves it right? After being betrayed her entire life?Good can only travel so far, but one day, DISCONTUINED
1. Chapter 1: Awaking

**A Woman of shades -Sequal to Lady of Green. (Posted, Danny Phantom FanFiction T)**

**Summery: No one remembers anything from the last month. No battles won, no secretes told, no friendships made. A brother can only push so far, before he pushes all away. Betray runs through families and trust can be shattered before your eyes. To believe you have gone through everything, that there is nothing more to lose, is a lie you tell yourself to feel better. End, what she wanted all along is not what she cared for. Death can't even sooth her soul. Alone, surrounded by people but still alone. Never to see the world in the same light, no more to trust, no reason to live. But no reason to die. Voices tell her of her true power, she deserves it right? After everything, after being betrayed her entire life? Is it so wrong to want a fight, to want what's yours. Good can only travel so far, but one day, the shades take over...**

**PM me or leave a review with any comments question of just want to chat, I reply with in a day.**

**Amity*

Purple eyes shot open by reaction to the morning sun. Sam shielded her eyes from the glare and pulled her blanket over her head. Her shadowy world interrupted by the all bust to cheery family, who in unison said, "Good morning sweaty!"

The black haired girl merely growled a spiteful growl and wrapped herself in to the red and white sheets.

"I'm a creature of the night, doomed to a family of morning people," she hissed.

"Rise and shine," Pamela said oh so joyful.

"Five more minutes," Sam pleaded in a groan.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, it is much too late to sleep in now," Jeremy said.

Sam looked at her bat clock, upon the night stand; the time read 6:35 am.

"It's six, school doesn't start until 7:30," Sam argued.

"Well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm," Pamela smiled.

"Fine," Sam groaned getting out of bed.

Sam looked annoyingly at her parents who still stood by the window smiling.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"Sweetly, I thought we'd change the wardrobe up today, a little less dark," Pamela smiled pulling out a pink floral dress.

"After I add one personal touch," Sam said spraying the dress black and cutting it short.

"All right, well just try another time," Pamela said walking out of the room followed by Jeremy.

Sam looked at the newly blackened dress with wonder. Something was strange about it; she couldn't place her thought as to why. She shrugged it off and began to get ready for school, wearing her usual attire and heading out the door to brace the pep squad she calls her family.

**Danny*

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

A tan hand hit the top of the black alarm clock with a thud. Drooping blue eyes covered slightly by uncombed raven hair. A groan of exhaustion escaped Danny's lips as he stood from his bed. Dragged feet to the bathroom, followed by sleepy attempt at squishing the tooth paste on to the tooth brush; ending with the white and blue substance to cover the counter of the sink.

Danny looked into the mirror of the bathroom and something caught his attention. A small red line came above the top of the boy's PJ's shirt. Danny quickly took off his shirt to get a better look at the strange red markings.

Three lines formed from one point down about a centimeter or two. The farthest left fell into a wide curve going in right. The middle line moved center slightly curved with another line coming off over lapping the first slightly and then curving back in. The last of the three on the far right moved much like the first out and back in, but at less of a curve. The markings were strange and thick, and strange. Danny had never seen anything like them before.

"That's strange," Danny said to himself, "They weren't there yesterday," Danny thought.

But then again he couldn't remember yesterday, he couldn't remember this week, or even this whole month. It was all just a vague blur of memories and actions.

"Ok something is really wrong," Danny said to himself, "Why I can't I remember?"

"Maybe Sam and Tucker know what's going on," Danny said to himself.

Danny ran out from the small bathroom into his. Two blue rings formed at the waist and changed him to his ghostly counterpart. The snowed hair boy flew from his bedroom window, out into the new day.

**Ghost zone*

Clockwork sat at his desk and wrote his daily time updates for the observers. The Clock tower was quiet and peaceful, the time line seemed the be in order, and Clockwork was fairly caught up on his work. The time master began to organize his files again after the disaster that had occurred only a few days ago. He still hadn't restored everything to its rightful place, he did however move his time staff to a more secure area. As Clockwork dug through the papers his eyes came upon a tan folder, he removed the several papers that covered the folder. The file was marked as ML, Clockwork opened the folder and began looking over the information.

"Task: Memory sweep of Serene Elizabeth Dark, and all memory of her existence of the last month.

Importance: Extreme

Reason: Must remain a myth.

Cause: Revealed to all Ghost, and several humans

Order: Personal,"

Clockwork continued to read as a soft step came from his room. He quickly slammed the folder close and covered it with other papers on his desk. Clockwork turned his head to face his sister, Serene stood in her human form, weakly against the doorway between the bedroom and office. Her hair was flat and messed and her eyes were a tried green tint. Bruises and scratches covered her body, and arm and shoulder wrapped in binds and bandages, hung in a sling. The young girl also wore a white stained night gown that was cut off mid thy.

Clockwork flew over to his sister and grabbed her hand and held her unhurt shoulder for support.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed Serene," Clockwork said walking the girl back into the bedroom.

"What happened?" Serene asked weakly.

"That you must tell me," Clockwork said softly helping the girl back into the bed.

"I don't remember anything, I was in a place called Amity, it was March 22 I was brushing by a tree and, everything went black," Serene explained confused.

"That is very odd, I only know where we found you, beaten scratched and well, human," Clockwork said softly.

"Human," Serene said in shock, she placed a hand to her wrist. A genital pulse filled her with immense happiness.

"I'm alive?" Serene asked shocked.

"Indeed, but you still seem to have control of your ghostly haft," Clockwork explained.

"And that means," Clockwork said rubbing his hand along a strain of black hair.

"She's back?" Serene asked worried.

"No need to fret my dear girl, you are perfectly safe here, nothing will cause you anger, now rest," Clockwork said walking out of the room.

The wooden door shut leaving the girl in the dark room alone with thoughts. She smiled and felt her pulse once more and laughed slightly. Her blonde mixed hair hit the soft pillow below, smile on her face, she began to drift off into sleep once more.

But, a thought came into mind, "Promise…."

**Amity*

The cold rush of morning air bit at Danny's face, he enjoyed the cold weather, always had. The city below was still and quite, every so often lights on at houses, parents getting ready for work or kids for school. But all in all, quite, with R=rays of red and orange spread like a blanket across the city from atop the hills. Peaceful, tranquil, serene…

Something caught Danny's eye, a green light flashed above the local jewelry store, and the boy's eyes narrowed.

"Sam and Tucker can wait," Danny said flying over to the store.

The ghost boy landed on the side of the building, he looked into the store window, but the glass prevented Danny from seeing in clearly.

"Try a coming in from below," a voice said.

"Good idea," Danny said looking around.

The world seemed empty, no one was there. This confused the boy, "Who's there?"

"Haven't we already gone over this?" the voice asked.

"Come out," Danny commanded standing in a fighting stance.

"As you wish," the voice said coldly.

A felling of nausea came over the boy, he felt cold and weak. Danny yelled in confusion and slight pain, his eyes shot a red coloring.

"You asked me to come out," the voice said through Danny's lips.

"What did you do?" Danny asked who was just a whisper in his own mind now.

"I'm you remember?" Dan said.

"You are not me, now get out!" Danny yelled.

"Poor boy, can't recall," Dan said in a babyish tone.

"Recall what?" Danny snapped trying to regain control.

"Shouldn't you be protecting the I'm sorry gifts of so many husbands?" Dan asked giving Danny control back.

The boy gasped as his eye turned green again.

"I don't know who you are, but NEVER do that again," Danny said trying to catch his breath.

"Then don't let me," the voice said fading off.

Danny was nothing but confused, it wasn't shock, he knew this feeling. Well he thinks he knows this, it was kind of a blur. But he didn't have time for this now, a blue mist flew from his lips. Danny flew into the ground below and into the building. Jewelry floated upwards from their cases by invisible hands.

"And I thought the merchandise id flying off the shelves was just an expression," Danny said flying fully in.

He shot plasma shot at each of the invisible ghost. The first hit a younger girl, around twenty. She wore a red unitard with black leggings, with a mullet like hair style. The second shot hit a large ghost, he was very muscular, and very big. The next two shots hit a dwarf like ghost and a hooded one.

Danny did not recognize these ghosts, this was strange.

"Hey who are you guys?" Danny asked.

Before he could think, the dwarf like ghost attacked the boy, clinging himself to his face. Danny desperately tried to get the ghost off of his face.

"Hey," Danny said stubbing forward, "I'm not a hat person."

"Especially if the hat is a dwarf," Danny said throwing the dwarf across the room into a glass case.

Alarms will the room, "Better get out of here," Danny thought to himself turning to fly away.

His exit was blocked by the largest green ghost. "Ok, all things concerted, maybe the tiny hat guy was better," the boy joked before being grabbed.

Lifted into the air, Danny was thrown into one of the other ghost who wrapped herself around the pillars. The boy bounced off the girl ghost as if she was rubber sending his across the ground will a hiss. The moment Danny opened his eyes, a red hood blocked his way. The women under the velvet mask was a strange sight. Covered in tattoos from head to toe and hair pointed in spikes. Danny watched as the markings flew from her body and surrounded him. They were not so much harmful as annoying, he stumbled back trying to get the creatures out of his face.

"Ok, I'm had enough of this," Danny thought.

A green mist formed from the boy, he jumped into the air forming a green ectoplasm shield around himself. The green shield spread out, throwing the tattoos into the other ghosts knocking them to the ground.

"You know it's ghost like you, that give ghost like me a bad name," Danny yelled in annoyance.

The sounds of sirens caught the boy's attention for a moment, when he looked back at the ghost there were already flying through the ceiling of the jewelry, leaving the necklaces and bracelets behind for his blame. Danny looked at the jewels that had landed on him.

"Oh no," he thought.

The door swung open wide with the kick of a police officer, "Freeze inviso-bill."

"Although it's hard to come up with a worst name than that," Danny said to himself before flying from the store.

The cold air once again hit the young boys face as he flew. He looked down at the still peaceful city below and with a heavy sigh flew back to his own home.

**Clockwork's tower*

Papers crowed the time keeper's room, scattered across floor and desk. Clockwork had barely gotten through the first millennium and was far behind on his everyday work. Paper work was never his thing, but he understood it far more than electronics so he had no choice but to live with the mountains of rag. A noise made him flip his vision, Serene stood in the doorway once again. She wore a green and golden dress, and most of her bruises were healed, with little if any evidence they were ever there. Her standing was one of more energetic than there last meeting, he rest well indeed paid off.

A single eyebrow rose above the other, "Working hard?"

"Hardly working," Clockwork joked returning to his filing.

"Would you like a hand?" Serene asked in the same tone and look as before.

"I have high drought you could," Clockwork said not looking up.

"Simon, do you really think you've been doing all of the filing around here?" She asked sarcastically.

"I have been," he said changing into his child form.

"Come on, throwing it on to your desk and saying I'll get to it later is not organizing," Serene laughed.

"I always do," Clockwork said changing to his adult form.

"No you don't I just do it for you," Serene said smiling.

"Well if you're so sure of yourself, prove it," Clockwork said changing to his elderly form.

"What do I get if I'm right?" Serene smirked.

"I want," Serene thought tapping her finger to her chin, "A day off."

"What do you mean?" Clockwork said changing into his child form.

"You heard me, I want a day off, out of the ghost zone, away from work, away from responsibilities, away from well you."

"And if I win, you will return to me you staff and cloak?" Clockwork said changing into his adult form.

"What?" Serene asked in confusion, "Since when have I had my staff? Or my cloak?"

"Never mind," Clockwork quickly snapped.

Serene gave a bizarre look at Clockwork but shrugged it off. Green rings formed from the girls waist, changing her from human to ghost. A green mist formed around the girl and her eyes shot a full neon coloring, whisperers escaped her lips and green vines formed from her hands and covered the room, each of the greenery began to grab papers and books, folders, notebooks, and other papers flew from once side of the room to the other, placing themselves into the rightful places.

The neon green eyes of the girl began to flicker, the vines began slowing. A weak sigh came from Serene before falling to the ground, the vines instantly turned brown and crumbled into dust. Clockwork flew quickly over to his dear sister in attempt to catch her before she fully hit the earth.

Clockwork starred worriedly down at Serene.

"I guess I'm still a little too weak," Serene laughed weakly.

Two rings formed from her waist changing her to her human haft once more.

"Can you not scare me like that?" Clockwork joked carrying the girl into the bedroom once more.

Serene was nearly asleep when Clockwork placed her into the bed. She was so innocent, so young, like a small child.

Her neon green eye shut slowly, "Danny," she whispered before falling unconscious.

Clockwork's eyes widened as he backed out of the room.

"How can this be? Her mind should be fully erased!" Clockwork thought to himself.

"Did something trigger it? But there's nothing here!" Clockwork yelled to himself.

Clockwork looked at the files scattered across the ground, a single picture stood out, more than any other. Clockwork floated over to the pile and picked it from the scattered mess. His eyes widened, before bursting from the tower at incredible speeds. Dropping the paper to the ground, the picture of white haired.

**Amity*

"Up next, is your teenage daughter moody, surly? Is her outlook on life darker than her eye liner?"

Sam looked at her parents who merely scowled.

"Take an act of interest in your child, know who her friends are. Learn to recognize a bad influence when it walks through your door."

And on if by cue Danny opened the back door wide and walked in, "Hey Sam, I got that anti youth CD you wanted."

Sam's parents scowled once again.

"What?" Danny asked in a confused tone, "Have you heard my parents reek, that cut rocks."

Only meet with an angry glare.

Music played from the TV. indicating a commercial, all attention was brought to the red vortex that seemed to cut a knife through the tension.

A gothic clown appeared on the spiraled screen with an insane look, "I am Freakshow."

"I'm sure my parent's think so," Sam thought to herself.

Light whispers filled Danny's head, sounds of air rushing as he watched.

"Ring master of the Circus Gothica, were your nightmares come alive.

Circus Gothica! Were the clowns never smile.

Circus Gothica! Come and get your freak on!"

The whispers that formed in Danny's head seem to say "go, listen, follow, dark, now, go ,now!"

"With real freaks, Circus Gothica!

Coming to Amity park,

Cross over to the dark side…" Freakshow finished.

Red spirals were the only thing to fill the boys mind, "I must, now, I, go, now!" Words yelled within himself.

"Cross over to the dark side," Danny said darkly and his eyes changed red.

"Now there's some evil mind pollution we won't be seeing any time soon sweetie," Pamela said turning off the TV.

"But we already bought our tickets," Sam pleaded meet only with stone glares, "We'll be fine, it's just harmless internment , right Danny."

"Cross over to the dark side," Dan said from Danny's lips.

"Hilarious," Sam said lowering her gaze with annoyance.

"Can we leave now? Or do you want to stay and corrupt my grandmother?" Sam asked pulling the boy from the house.

"Will you stop messing with my parents? That's my job," Sam snapped tapping Danny.

"Sam?" Danny thought as his eyes flashed blue again.

"What? Ah," Danny said rubbing his head, "Sorry Sam, I must have gotten a little spacey."

"I was up pretty late last night, I think," Danny said rubbing his head.

"You think?" Sam asked, "Just watch what you say around them, they already think I'm on the road to troubled teen hood."

"Where are you going school is this way?" Danny asked pointing in the opposite direction.

"The circus Gothica train pulled into town last night, I'm cutting first period to watch the opening ceremony at the train station," Sam said cheery.

"Sam," Danny said concerned.

"Take it easy, Tucker is covering for me," Sam said running off.

"Don't blame me if you get caught!" Danny yelled as his ghost since went off.

The boy turned to see the familiar green face of the dwarf from the night before, running with what seemed to be a sack of money.

"And speaking of getting caught," Danny said changing into his ghost form.

"Opening a new bank account don't forget your free toaster," Danny said shooting the ghost, causing him to drop the sack, hitting the car below.

"Curse you ghost kid," came from below.

Danny lowered his gaze in annoyance, "oh great, more fans."

He quickly flew north in the path of the group, the four flew quickly through a circus Gothica poster and Danny froze.

"Go, Now, Obey, Listen, Go ,Now!" Dan yelled from within.

"What's your problem," Danny asked flying through the sign.

Upon the other side laid a blackened sight, full of horrors and freaks, painted in black and red.

"Terrific, the crooks got away, I'm late for school, and I've never seen so many Goths out in broad daylight before," Danny said looking at his surroundings once more.

A voice caught the boy by surprise, "Well look who decided to slum it with the troubled teens," Sam smiled.

The ghost boy floated down, "I'm not in trouble."

Police sirens filled the air.

"Oh yah, you're an upstanding citizen," Sam said sarcastically, "Need to hide from the law?"

"No," Danny said changing behind several oil barrels.

"Come back here invisoBill!" The cops called running past the teens.

"Well were here," Sam smiled.

"Fine, but right after were going to school," Danny said giving in.

"No, stay, forever, listen, stay," Dan said within.

"Will you be quite," Danny whispered to himself.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Danny said.

**Ghost zone*

"Is there anything I can do?" Clockwork pleaded.

"If it breaks, then it does. You should have spoken to us before," One observer said.

"It was my choice," Clockwork snapped.

"And a poor one at that, not only have you jeopardize the future, you have also broken the laws of the ghost zone," Another Observer declared.

"I have done no such thing," Clockwork snapped changing into his child form.

"You have deliberately changed the future of a top four without permition from the council or them without a significant cause." The first observer stated.

"I had cause," Clockwork snapped changing into his adult form.

"Then explain," The second observer said softly.

**Amity*

Metal gates dropped quickly from the gothic train. A flash of red moved forward out into the light of the park, followed by a pale faced man.

"Greetings, fellow outcasts. I am Freakshow, ring master of ceremonies.

Are you ready to smile?

Laugh?

Forget all your troubles, with the pleasant diversions of the circus." Freakshow asked.

A loud roar of no's engulfed the audience.

The man smiled a wicked grin, "Then you've come to the right place!"

"Prepare to be disturbed and appalled by my small assembly of the curls and mysterious world," The man said walking from the train doors, "Of Circus Gothica!"

A dagger like weapon fly through the air, above the people. Danny jumped, and by instinct looked for any indication of trouble. Two bright eyes revealed themselves from the darkness of the train, a young girl, with whitish, gray hair walked in a spider like manner from the train. All limbs twisted and turned, even Danny with his hyphened flexibility couldn't do that. Several other freaks, and entertainers came from within the darkness of the train to the open field.

"Look, now, answer, Listen, now, go!" Danny's mind yelled as he looked over at the red spirals.

The world was black around him, his mind cold and confused. Danny had lost all control of his mind, he hadn't the slightest idea the events taking place, he only knew of what the voice wanted. And the voice wanted the staff, wanted to go and to listen, to obey. A voice broke the silences that was is mind.

"Don't let the ranting of the norms bring you down, show then your true colors, and when I say colors I mean all BLACK! Make then see you for who you are!"

"Make them see us for who we are," Dan spoke.

Eyes flashed red, "Hey everyone over here, were Danny Fenton, and Sam Manson, we cut school and were proud of it!" Dan yelled for all to hear.

A spiked hair man walked up to the boy and spray painted Danny's shirt black, "Your one of us now."

"Sam?" The Mansons questioned.

**Ghost zone*

"This is not one of reason," the green one eyed proclaimed.

"It is enough," Clockwork called.

"A reason of simple, personal as this is does not justify the wiping of a great four's mind, nor the population of our world," another observer said.

"But, in light of your position and work, you will not be punished, and we shall not change what you have done. However, if memory finds its way back, you are not to erase without requesting first," the first observer said.

Clockwork began to fly from the room, but was stopped, "She is no longer a helpless child Simon, and I fear if you continue to push her, you will push her away," The observer said.

**Amity*

"I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable," Sam said looking at Lancer trimming his toe nails, "This was not what I had in mind."

"We can always go to the circus tomorrow," Danny said in an almost childish tone, "That is assuming that I'm not grounded and your parents let me in within 200 feet of you."

"Guess will have to settle for the live web cast of opening night," Tucker said looking at his PDA.

"Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at circus Gothica," Freakshow said.

"Man, I wonder why there are so many Goths anyway, no offence Sam but, do you really think your life is so bad? It sounds like paradise." Tucker said watching the into.

"Say that again?" Sam said as her eyes widened.

"Your Goth is your life really that bad? It sounds like paradise." Tucker repeated.

"I heard that before," Sam said before being interrupted by Danny standing up.

"Unleash your dark side at circus Gothica," he said in a blank tone.

Once he reached the door, Danny was blocked by Lancer, "And just where do you think you're going Mr. Fenton?"

Eye shot red, the boy turned intangible a fly into the grown man, over shadowing him. Lancer walked into the nearby janitor closet, locking the door behind himself. The white haired boy flew from the doors of the closet, pleading cries could be heard from the closed doors.

"Danny, were in enough trouble as it is," Sam said annoyed.

"No such thing as too much trouble, unleash your dark side at circus Gothica," The boy said before flying off.

"Now that was weird, I mean what was up with the red eyes?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, the last time I saw red eyes like that was with Serene," Sam answered.

"Who's Serene?" Tucker asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

**Meow! Ok I really haven't been updating that much at a time, but I have started a legend of Zelda FanFic, (Came to me in a dream). I'm not posting any of it until this story is done. I don't like to confuse myself. Well, as you read in the last chapter the other ones will not be like this. Not word for word actual cartoon. I just needed an into. Well i hope you keep reading on and feel free to leave comments and questions. You know i would actually like feed back every now and then...**

**Amity*

"I remember," Sam said to herself.

"Remember what?" Tucker asked.

"Everything, the only question is what happened," Sam said thinking.

"No, there are a lot more questions than that. One who is Serene. Two, what are you talking about remembering? Three, shouldn't we follow him?" Tucker said pointing in the direction Danny flew.

"Ok Serene can wait," Sam said running to the door, "right now we need to help Danny."

"That's what I said," Tucker said to an empty room.

**Circus Gothica*

A grey hooded man stood off stage, eyes red with hypnosis, but for a moment, a flash of green made it to the shaded face. A black glove touched the shoulder of the grey fabric, the shaded face turned to the man with eyes flashing green once more.

Eyes flashed green, "Let me go!"

"I better not see any more of that, do you hear me?" Freakshow asked holding the red batted orb to the boy's face.

Eyes flashed red once more, "Yes master, to remain hidden," the grey hood said.

"Honestly, you are a lot harder to crack than most, so much spirit, so much hope…." The clown hissed.

"Hope can be broken," the gray hood called in a chilling tone.

"That is what I like to hear. Now, it's show time, get out there," the pale clown said pushing the boy out.

Freakshow smiled a wicked smile. Before following the boy out into the darkened tent. A single spot light hit the clown at center ring, cheers rang from the audience.

"Please welcome, the act that puts dead into death defining acts, the grim reaper himself!" A spot light hit the tight rope high above, to revel a single hooded man.

The hooden man quickly walked to the center of the rope with ease. Ahs and oos eliminated from the audience. The man stoped and placed his staff along the slim roap balanceing himself on the blade.

Cheers roared through out the tent.

The pale face clown walked back stage to get ready for the next act. Movement caught the man's eye, a young ravened hair girl was wondering about back stage.

"What are you doing back here?" Freakshow asked.

"Wow Freakshow, this is so cool. Focus, I'm looking for a friend who's been acting kind of strange lately," Sam called in surprise.

"Well that narrows it down to, well everyone in this tent," the man laughed.

A grey cloaked man walked in catching the attention of the two.

"What are you doing back here? Get back out there and finished your encore," Freakshow said pointing the staff out.

Eyes flashed green, the man removed the hood to reveal his snowy hair, "Sam?"

"What is that? It that free will I'm seeing? Obey me minion," the clown said bringing the staff close to the boy's face.

"Yes master," Danny said as his eyes turned red.

"Your controlling him?" Sam said with surprise.

"Get her," the man said sinisterly.

The girl screamed in fear as the hooded boy came closer. Danny grabbed both of her arms and held Sam in place, waiting for his master's command. Sam screamed and kicked in attempt to escape, but her friend was far too strong.

"You wanted to play back stage so badly girl," Freakshow said coldly, "let's see how you do in the act."

He clown wrapped a white cloth around the girl's face, and then he looked at his minion and pointed the staff out, "Finnish your encore."

The grey hooded boy walked out to the blackened stage, holding the Goth girl in place, hand muffling her cries.

The room was dark, she could see nothing only hear the sounds of movement, and bites of popcorn. A voice broke the silence, the one she recognized as the clown.

"Please welcome, a brand new victu..Talent, to the stage. Preforming her first and final act."

The sound of metal through the air filled the room, lights bright as her vision un-blurs.

There was no ground, no surface, on wire prevented the girl from falling to her death. She screamed as she tried to regain balance, the audience cheered believing it to be part of an act. No one was there to save her, the only person who could was pushing her forward.

"Danny listen, you don't want to do this, your being controlled," Sam said wobbling along the wire.

"It's not Danny anymore," the chilling voice called.

He laughed an evil laugh as her sliced the rope sending the girl to her death. Screams filled the air, all from the girl.

Eyes flashed green, "SAM!" Danny yelled flying to save her.

The boy bent over, as if in pain, holding his head.

"Danny don't scare me like that," Sam said with concern.

Eyes flashed red once again as the boy stood, "How should I scare you?"

The pale faced clown walked from behind and looked into the girl's terrified eyes, "Concerned that a warning, girl," he hissed.

Tucker ran over to his friend, "Can we take five minutes from your Gotha-whatever to look for Danny?"

"That was Danny," Sam snapped, "Under the hood. He's being controlled, we have to do something."

"What? It not like we can get the police's help. Oh hey, our friend Danny , AKA the ghost kid is being controlled by an evil ring master, can you come and help us?" Tucker said sarcastically.

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Sam pleaded.

"We can't do this alone Sam," Tucker said.

"I don't think we have to," Sam said running out of the tent.

**Ghost zone*

Green eyes flicker awake to a dark room. Her eyes were weary and tired, muscles tired and sore, she still stands. Step by step the girl walks to the doors of the room. Creaks of blinding light fill the room as the wooden door opens. Serene places her hands over her face to block the light, She licks her dry lips as she walks into the empty office. Papers remained where they laid before her sleep, but no Clockwork to be seen.

"Simon?" Serene called.

No answer, only silence.

The girl wondered the room for a moment before something caught her eye. The time orb shined a green coloring, creating an almost mirror quality. The girl starred at herself with wonder, no scares, no markings revealed on her human face. No trace of bruise remained, then she looked at her sling. She carefully slid the fabric off her shoulder, she squinted her eyes from the soreness. Serene starred at the full dress on her body, she carefully unzipped the dress partly with her good arm. The fabric softly slid off her wounded shoulder. The skin was winkled and a dark purple, four triangle like marks were indented in her arm. The skin was almost rubbery like, it was strange.

"What happened to me?" She asked herself.

A white and green floating speeder flew into the clock tower catching the girl by surprise. Two teenagers sat in the hover craft, the raven hair girl pressed a single button. A blue ray shot from the speeder surrounding Serene. She screamed as she began to be sucked into the ray.

"transport compete," the small screen said.

Sam picked up the Fenton thermos attached to the dash board.

"What did you just do?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"Got her," Sam said holding the thermos up.

"Let me out of this!" Yells came from the metal tin.

"We need your help Serene," Sam said driving away.

"That's Serene?" Tucker asked in shock.

"You already knew that," Sam said.

"No I didn't!" Tucker yelled.

"How do you know my name?" the thermos asked.

"Because were friends," Sam pleaded.

"We are not friends and I swear when I get out of here, I am going to destroy you," Serene growled.

"You got to believe me," Sam said.

"I don't think we should let her out of there," Tucker said afraid.

"I do not know you, but I will make you wish you didn't know me," Serene growled again.

"I can prove it, right now, your grinding your teeth," Sam said.

"How did you know that?" Serene asked softly.

"Because, you always grind your teeth when you're mad, I also know Clockwork is your brother, I know your one of the top four, I know you can control ghost with song, and I know," Sam paused for a moment, "I know about Fright Knight."

The speeder was silent for a moment, "Who are you?" Serene asked softly.

"I'm Sam, Sam Manson, and this is Tucker. Were your friends, please remember," Sam pleaded.

"I honestly do not know who you are, but if you know all of that about me I must trust you," Serene said.

"Good, because we need your help," Sam said letting the girl out of the thermos.

Serene stood weakly in the back of the speeder. Her eyes were drooped, her hair mixed with colors and un-brushed, wearing a green and gold gown with the shoulder on one side down, reveling her bruising marking.

"Why did you do that?" Tucker asked.

Serene stood swaying to each side, her eyes widened as she stared at the two. A smile reached her dry lips and her eyes brighten as much as they could.

"Sam," Serene smiled, "You could have just asked nicely."

"You remember!" Sam yelled with joy.

"Indeed, but I don't know how much help I am," Serene said sitting down.

"We can't do this alone," Sam said sadly.

"What exactly," Serene asked looking weakly up at the two.

"What is going on here?!" Tucker asked confused.

"Tucker, Clockwork wiped your memory, along with Danny's and the people of Amity of me," Serene said weakly.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"That is a story for another time," Serene said, "Now, what's wrong Sam? Where is Danny?"

"That's the problem, a ring master named Freakshow came to Amity. He has some orb that controls ghost, makes them evil and stuff. Well he has Danny under his control," Sam explained.

"And you thought bringing one of the world's most powerful ghost into the situation would be a good idea?" Serene asked sarcastically.

"I just thought…" Sam said.

"Sam, what could I do? I don't have the energy to do more than the most simple of ghost abilities. And even if I could, as soon as I get near them I too will fall to his control." Serene said weakly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tucker asked desperately.

"I may be able to regain more power from my cloak and staff," Serene said, "But even then, I would need something to block out the commands."

"Where is your stuff?" Sam asked.

"Pariah's castle," Serene said coldly.

**Amity*

Four ghosts fly from the local museum, paintings, jewels, and other fortunes. A green ray hits each of the ghosts, the shooter none other than the snowy haired hero, eyes red with blood. Golden crown placed upon the hero head.

"Get your butts in gear," he said sharply, "This party is just getting started, and I'm here to stay."

Syrians chased after the ghost boy, "Oh please," Danny laughed.

He shot an ecto ray at the tires of the cars, causing them to flip and turn.

**Pariah's castle*

The halls were bare and empty of souls. A cold chill ran from the doorways, Serene changed into her ghostly form and flew into the castle with the speeter speeder close behind her. The three made their way to the great hall, floors were torn from there placement, vines and burn marks covered the walls, the battle sight was left un touched. The two teens looked around in wonder.

"What happened here?" Tucker asked in astonishment.

"The down fall of Pariah," Serene said coldly.

"Do defeated the ghost king?" Sam asked.

"No, I defeated Pariah," Serene said looking through the rubble.

"What's the difference?" Tucker asked.

"Pariah isn't nor was ever the ghost king," Serene said continuing to dig.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"There is no ghost _KING_, because I am not wedded, well, theoretically there is but," Serene was cut off by Tucker.

"You're the queen of the ghost zone?" Tucker shouted.

"Not anymore," Serene said moving some rocks.

"But you tectonically were?" Sam asked.

"And _tectonically_ Danny is king," Serene said finning what she had been looking for.

"Wait, what?" both of the teens asked.

Serene looked at the two holding her cloak, "Perhaps I've said too much..."

"Perhaps," growled.

Serene flew back into the hover craft and placed the cloak to the floor and looked at the two confused teens.

"To make a long story short," Serene took a deep breath, "Danny went back into the past, I stole Clockwork's time staff and followed him, he tried to talk to me, but the only way to talk to the princess was to win the joust, once he won, Danny became courted to me, but I, future self-tackled him, took him into the woods, to prevent him from being killed by my father, did I mention Pariah is my father? Well after that we watched my death, and I kind of lost my tempore, then I sent him forward in time to present date, while I was taken by Fright Knight, tried to escape him, almost froze to death, they captured Danny, and killed Undergrowth, I sacrificed myself for Danny, then I stabbed the knight, rallied the people of the ghost zone, started a revolution, killed my father, erased everyone's memory, and then clockwork erased mine." Serene said as quickly as she could.

Sam and Tucker just blinked at each other in dead silence.

"Should I repeat myself?" Serene asked.

"No," both of them said at the same time.

"Wait," Serene flew from the ship and to the upstairs balcony.

A blue rose grew from the wood of the castle, a single petal lay on the dirt next to the flower. Serene placed her hand to her mouth and shock her head.

"It's too soon," she thought, "There has to be something I can do."

The ship soon caught up the girl.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"We need to go," Serene said flying into the ship, "Now."

**Amity*

The doors to the ghost portal opened wide letting the specter speeder fly into the lab. Serene looked at Sam and Tucker with worry, then back into the lab.

"I can feel the control," Serene said looking around.

"You can feel it from here?" Tucker asked.

"Go, now, leave, listen," Serene said eyes flashing red before turning green.

The young ghost girl held her head in pain and squinted her eyes. Her two friends watch with concern.

"I need, I need something to block out the commands, anything, hurry," Serene said.

The two teens looked quickly around the Fenton's lab, searching for anything that could help. A shin of metal caught Sam's eye, the Goth girl quickly picked up the ear buds and gave them to Serene.

"Will these work?" Sam asked.

"I gave Danny these to cancel out my songs, I would think so," Serene said putting the buds in.

She stood and listened for any of the voices, she looked at Sam and Tucker, and nodded. The three teens ran up the stairs and out of the house.

**Train station*

The sun had just set leaving the chill of the night to set in, the ghost girl landed near the train tracks with Sam and Tucker in arms. A crash landing was there descent, Serene pushed herself up on to her hands, balancing herself before looking around. Her gaze met that of Sam, who wore a look of concern. Serene averted her eyes to the ground, she was weak, too weak to ever carry her friends a short distance without falling. She took a heavy sigh before pushing herself up from the ground, Serene bit her lip hard to prevent herself from screaming. Her hand reached for her shoulder in attempt to sooth the pain, the two teens looked at her with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Maybe this was a mistake," Sam thought to herself watching the girl struggle.

When all three were to their feet Sam quickly walked over to her wounded friend. "Serene are you sure yo-,"

"I'm fine," Serene snapped cutting the Goth off.

"Come on," Serene said positing herself to help the two up the train's side. Sam looked around the top of the metal, looking for a way in. She noticed a small shaft that they could get through, or at least one at a time. Sam jumped in first, followed by a falling Tucker.

The Goth girl looked up at the opening, "Stay up there in case we need help," she said to the ghost.

Serene replied with a nod and closed the opening.

Gold filled the train box, paintings, jewels, riches galore. But the real treasure sat propped against the back wall, glowing a powerful red, lighting the room. Sam, without thinking ran full speed to the staff. A green ray hit the two, sending them out of the train and on the railroad. Both looked mindlessly at the dark opening as Freakshow and a red eyed Danny came forward. A whistle screeched as the metal beast began moving forward.

"Danny, no!" Sam screamed as the two ran after the train.

"Yes scream, to bad anyone who could help you is enjoying a free circus," Freakshow laughed.

The two continued to run after the increasing speed of the train.

"Where is Serene?" Tucker asked.

A green blast of ectoplasm came from behind the clown and Danny, hitting Danny in the back of the head. The red eyed ghost flipped his vision to his attacker. A hooded Serene walked out, haft way in the light of the moon, her eyes a neon green, and her teeth grinding.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to through people of a moving train?" Serene asked in a cold tone.

"Well what do we have here?" Freakshow asked in a sweat tone.

"You work with nightmares, you should know," Serene said firing a shot at the clown, a shot that was blocked by Danny's shield.

She took a deep breath and grabbed her side slightly. The clown noticed this and smiled a wicked smile.

"You are of no threat, if I know anything about ghost, and I believe I do, you're switching into your reserve powers. You're in no condition to fight my dear," Freakshow snarled, "but such determination will add quite a lovely addition to my circus," he said raising his staff to the girl's face.

Serene kept her composer, not even blinking at the orb.

"What, how can this be?" Freakshow asked, "No matter, you are too weak to be of anything but a pest, finish her," he said looking at Danny.

Serene's eyes widened as she dogged the first punch. A second one came just as quickly, then a kick in which Serene jumped over his leg.

"Danny, I don't want to hurt you," Serene said dogging more attacks.

"The feeling is not mutual," Danny growled darkly.

"Danny?" Serene asked with confusion at the tone of his voice.

Serene lowered her gaze and jumped on of the boy's kicks and as she floated back down she pulled down part of his tunic revealing the red markings. Serene's jaw dropped, but before she could even thing a punch hit across her face sharply. The girl was thrown across the room, hitting the metal sidings. She placed a hand on her jaw and cracked it slightly to the left.

"Since when did he hit that hard? Actually, I don't think he has ever been able to hit me," Serene thought.

Serene quickly got the her hands and knees in attempt to stand, but hot before the ghost boy fired a ectoplasm ball at her shoulder. Serene gasped in pain and held her arm for a moment, before standing up, arm limply against her side. Freakshow smiled for a moment and looked at his minion.

"You've found her weak point, now use it," He commanded.

Danny nodded at his master and looked at the weak girl with a wicked grin. Serene's eye widened for a moment, before sinking into a deadly gaze, she raised her single good arm and spread her feet shoulder length apart. Her eyes glowed a full green, lighting up the dark room. Vines grew from the floor around the girl, she looked at Danny with a deadly gaze. Taking a deep breath she sent a burst of energy through the greenery. Green rings forming around her waist, causing her to change into her human form, the human girl fell limply to the ground. The greenery flew forward in a straight line to the ghost boy; Danny readied himself for the incoming blow, when the vines took a sharp turn attacking the pale faced clown instead. Ivy and leaves covered the man and took the staff from his hand throwing it off the end of the train.

Blurs of green flew past the tracks catching the staff from crashing, Lydia floated in front of her master waiting for his approval. The pale ghost smiled and looked back at the human girl lying in the train pit.

"We need to jump," Sam yelled as the train pasted.

"Are you nuts, I can't jump?" Tucker asked.

"And I can't abandoned Danny," Sam said pushed Tucker over the edge as she followed.

The two landed on the train flatly, Sam looked at Tucker to make sure he was ok. "Plus I will never hear the end of it if my parents were right about him being evil."

Sam stood offering her hand to help Tucker up as well, "Come on, there at the other end of the train," Sam said pointing towards the end of the metal.

Serene's eye flickered slightly before opening haft way. The sounds of a steady beat filled her ears; she turned her head slightly to take count of her surroundings. She was defiantly lying on the floor, that was a given, gold and jewels blocked her general field of vision. Serene twisted slightly hearing only the sounds of metal on metal, until a laugh broke the pattern.

"Well, look who's awake," Freakshow said moving into the girl's limited sight.

"Disappointed in yourself? Couldn't stop an old clown?" Freakshow laughed.

Serene looked away, the best she could. She moved her vision enough to see the lining of white boots, a partial smile reached her lips.

"You know him don't you?" Freakshow smiled.

"….yes," Serene managed to whisper.

Freakshow grabbed the back of the girl's head and brought her up to eye leave, his face was in a growl, "Is that why you tried to stop me? To rescue your little friend?"

Serene spit into the man's eye, "Who do you think you are?" Freakshow yelled.

A full smile filled Serene's lips, "Green, please to meet you," Serene hissed.

Thumps from above interrupted there conversation. Freakshow looked at the other four ghosts floating in the train.

"What are you waiting for, go!" Freakshow yelled.

The four minions flew quickly to the top of the train, to face there intruders.

Freakshow starred back at the girl, "You may be of use to me," he hissed.

"And you may need a mint," Serene laughed slightly.

The clown ginned his teeth slightly, and looked at his staff and back down at the girl.

"Wondering why it doesn't work?" Serene asked smugly.

Freakshow raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe you need to stay out of my territory, I can be very protective," Serene said singing a single note after.

"What are you getting at gir-" Freakshow was cut off by Danny's voice from above.

"Tucker, Sam?" He asked.

The clown growled, "We will finish this later," the clown said walking out the back doors.

"I, I…." Danny's eyes flashed red once more, "am a ghost, I have no friends."

The two teens turned around to see the clown standing closely behind. "He's under my control now."

The white haired boy joined the others minions at the hands of their master and waited for commands. Sam's gazed turned to one of hopelessness, there was nothing left to do.

"That wasn't Danny, it wasn't her Danny," Sam thought.

"Maybe you should hold that thing up a little higher," Tucker smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"Trust me," Tucker whispered back.

The clown lifted the glowing staff slightly higher than he had before. As the train moved a construction lift hit the red bat sending it flying towards Sam and Tucker. Both teens desperately tried to catch the staff, step by step, carful of their surroundings, careful not to fall, but still running as fast as they could backward to get control. The red hilt brushed by two of Tucker's fingers before falling closely behind the boy, into the white gloved hands of Danny.

Without thinking, Tucker said, "Nice catch dude, give me five," raising his hand for a high five, only to be met with a blast of ectoplasm, blasting him into the grasp of the strongest ghost.

Freakshow smiled, "Very good drone, now bring me my staff, come on," the clown asked making a small kissing noise.

An idea brighten up the Gothic girl's face, "Fight it Danny, he's not holding the crystal ball any more, you are! I saw you on that tight rope you were fighting him the whole time."

Two hands grabbed the girl's shoulder throwing her to the side, Sam attempted to balance herself as she fell to the edge of the train. A large drop was in view, the largest in Amity. It lead from atop the mountains to the forest below.

"Silence!" Freakshow shouted, "Obey me ghost, give me my staff, come on."

"Go, now, Obey, give it to him! Listen, Go, NOW!" Dan shouted in Danny's head.

"Fight him now Danny! You're not just a ghost, FIGHT HIM!" Sam pleaded.

"GO, NOW, LISTEN, GO ,PLEASE!" Dan continued to yell.

"Quiet! All of you, I need time to think," Danny said rubbing his head.

"Stop her now!" Freakshow commanded.

"It's the crystal ball of your friend Danny," Sam said filling her feet slipping of the edge.

As she fell Sam screamed, "I didn't mean that so literally."

Danny's eyes flashed neon green as he jumped from the train to save his friend, bring the staff with him. The screams began to fade away from the girl as Danny grew closer to her, he had figured she had passed out from the pressure. Tears ran from the boy's eye from the speed he was flying. His head screamed for him to return to his master, but his heart screams save her! Danny threw the staff and grabbed on to his friend flying up to the train once more.

Sam moved slightly in the boy's arms as he continued to fly, Danny looked down at her with relief, "I did so pretty bad stuff, didn't I?"

"Nothing you can't fix," Sam said snugging into the boy's neck.

Freakshow turned to face his former ghost minions and smiled a very fake smile. "When I said minions, it was a term of endearment, like, how, how I love my minions," Freakshow tried to lie.

The man began back up from the ghost when he hit something. The man turned to see a green hooded girl standing there smiling.

"Thank you so much for keeping several stolen planters in the train Freakshow, really kick up the energy levels, " Serene smiled.

Freakshow smiled another fake smile.

"I'd love to stay and see you get pulverize to a pulp, but unfortunately, I have work to do," Serene looked at the three ghostly figures in front of her, "I will lead you back into to your right full place in the afterlife when you are done."

Serene flew off into the nearby woods, just before Danny landed on top the train.

Danny looked at the pale clown and growled. Each of the ghost took hold of the man and flew into the train cart below.

**Manson's house, next day*

"Punishment, munnishment, but this is cruel and unusual punishment," Sam's Grandmother said pointing at the lovely pink and floral dress Sam was wearing.

"I know, but it's the only way my parents would let me with in hundred feet of Danny," Sam said.

"At least freakshow is in custody and the stole goods were returned," Danny said reading his book.

"But I feel like were forgetting something," Tucker said.

"Forgetting, oh yah, Danny, I have som-" Sam was cut off by her mother placing a letter on her book.

The letter was in an old paper, with a single green vine going down the left side.

"Sam, this letter came for you while you were out, now normally I wouldn't allow yo to read mail from no return addresses, but it was just so pretty," Pamela said walking over to the Fentons and Jeremy.

Sam open the letter very carfully and began reading the green papered letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_I do not wish you to remind Danny of who I am, or anything of what happened. _

_This is for the best, Simon must have had a reason, so I will remain a secret. _

_There is nothing to remember, so there is nothing to forget. Live your life, and watch after Danny. _

_Keep him on the right path, good must concur evil. Do I make myself clear?_

_P.s. I have one last present for you….._

_~Serene_

Sam looked up confused, "one more present?" she asked herself quietly.

"Sam," Pamela called, "I don't think there's any reason for you to wear floral, in fact, black is slimming. And you are ungrounded.

"I agree," Jeremy said eyes green. "And I give you my condolence to see Danny and Tucker whenever you would like."

"Danny, you're ungrounded as well," Madi said with green eyes.

"Well ok," Jack said with brown eyes.

Tucker looked at Danny, "I didn't know you could over shadow people from a distance."

"He can't," Sam smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing

**I really would like feed back, of any king, no? Ok... Well, there you go, first two chapters finally done, i really hate these chapter, just for the story line, but i will live. So now what's going to happen? Is Serene ever comming back? Does Sam have a new chance with Danny? What was Clockwork's reason? And what in God's name happen to Vlad? I will never leave Vlad! Crazy talk! Yah Frootloops...**

**Amity*

"Good morning class," Mr. Lancer said looking over the classroom.

A frown formed on his face as he looked at Danny's empty chair. He then looked at Sam, "Is Mr. Fenton joining us today?"

Sam smiled an obviously fake grin, "Oh I'm sure he will be here."

As if on cue, Danny ran into the classroom, saying as he ran in, "Sorry Mr. Lancer."

"As you are everyday," Lancer said writing on the bored.

Danny blushed and took his seat. He was a mess, hair uncombed, clothes thrown on, and purple haft circles under his tired eyes.

Sam leaned over and whispered, "What happen?"

"It's all of the ghost! They just keep coming, I don't even know how many I fought last night. I didn't even change from yesterday, not even an hour of sleep last night," Danny said putting his head down on the desk.

"How are they getting out?" Sam asked.

"I'm guessing a natural portal opened some where around here, I don't know what else it could be," Danny answered.

**Fenton's*

"And with just a push of a button we can access the ghost zone," Jack said pushing the door open and close. As he did this one, by one a ghost flew the ought the portal.

**Clockwork's tower*

Serene continued to stack and organize the book and papers of the small assortment of books that the time mastered owned. They young girl was in her ghostly form, all bruises and markings were gone from her face. She wore her usual leaf made attire. Her gaze locked on reading the papers and books, the reading material was not much to her fancy, only history books and a few invention journals, along with few medieval time piece that Serene recognized from there childhood.

It had been nearly a month since she had regained her memory, and still had not told Clockwork, Serene decided it best to keep this secret. Adding to the list the already existed.

The creek of the floor boards caught Serene's attention. She flipped her vision to the sound, Clockwork stood in the doorway. The girl merly smiled and returned to her books.

"How many times have you read those?" Clockwork asked jokingly.

"Twice, today," Serene said coldly.

She had not told Clockwork of her memory, though she still distended herself from him. She was hurt, and it killed her that the only person in the world she trusted was that one who hurt her.

"I'm sorry I asked," Clockwork said a little confused.

Serene took a deep breath, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you like that. It's just, I've been cooped up for so long, I think I just need a little time out."

"Understandable, why not see if Ghost Writer needs any help, gives you a little broader of a reading selection." Clockwork joked.

"I found your other reading selections a while ago," Serene joked.

The time ghost blushed, "I do not know what you're talking about."

"I think it's sweet," Serene said throwing a red covered book at the time ghost.

The cover was written in gold, Romeo and Juliet. Clockwork blushed and set the book on the table.

"I keep this for, um, historical reasons," Clockwork lied.

"I bet," Serene said lifting her eyebrow and flying from the room.

Once gone, Clockwork looked at the red cover, he lifted the book in his hand and opened it to a page and smiled. Serene appeared in front of the time ghost startling him. " I bet in deed," Serene laughed leaving.

**Ghost Zone*

Serene floated through the green air of the ghost zone. The world seemed to be buzzing with life, Serene kept her hood up to prevent anyone from recognizing her.

Something was strange, all of the ghost seem to be flying into the same direction. The girl rose a eyebrow to this, "What on earth is going on?" Serene asked herself.

"Find out," Thorn said.

"Oh great you," Serene moaned.

"Yes me, I don't just go away you know," Thorn hissed.

"And how I wish you would," Serene said.

"Just follow them," Thorn said.

"Anything you say is never good, and I need to go to the library," serene said flying towards the library.

"Wouldn't you rather go on an adventure? Beats paperwork," Thor reasoned.

Serene thought of a moment, " She could always go to the library a little later, and an adventure sounded fun."

She sighed, "Time to get ride of some teenage anxiety." Serene began following the ghost.

In the distance she could make out many more ghost, they were in a huge line coming out of the Fenton's portal. The green cloaked girl flew up to the front of the line. A young girl, a few years older than Serene. She wore a red biker's outfit along with her short green hair and purple scarf. Serene recognize her as Kitty.

"What is going on here Kitty?" Serene asked.

"Hun?" The girl said looking at the green figure, "How do you know my name?" Kitty asked.

"I work for Clockwork," Serene lied.

"Oh, we're all just waiting to get out of the portal, the orange moron has been opening it all day." Kitty said, "Jonny will be right back you can go on ahead, I'm going to wait."

Serene looked at the closed silver door as it began to open, she missed the forest, the land, her friends, Danny. As the portal opened fully the girl flew through quickly. Serene rolled into the lab's floor. She stared at the family, like a deer in the head lights. They don't turn around as if they heard her. She jumped to her feet softly creating a small noise, the red headed girl turned around. Serene placed her hand to her mouth placing a finger over her lips. Jazz stood wide eye and jaw dropped, the girl screamed causing the family to turn around.

"Ghost!" They yelled at the same time.

Serene yelled slightly as she flew quickly through the ceiling and out of the home.

The cold rush air brushed against the girl's face, the warm light of the sun warmed every inch of the girl. Her peaceful flight was interrupted by a green ray. The girl flipped her vision to see a green and white RV close behind her.

"We have you now," Jack yelled from the RV.

"Don't you ever give up?" Serene asked.

"Not until we rip you apart molecule by molecule!" Jack yelled.

"Good luck," Serene said flying as fast as she could from the Fenton's. It wasn't long until she was clear across town, near the school. Serene looked behind her to be sure the Fenton's had not followed her. A thud turned her vision forward as she fell a few feet down. She looked up to see Danny Phantom rubbing his head.

"Watch it," he said.

"Great idea thorn," Serene snapped.

Danny looked at the green cloaked girl, " Who are you?" He asked in confusion, he didn't recognize her.

"Not important, I'm not here to cause trouble," Serene said flying away.

Danny caught up with her and said, "Oh yah, then why are you here?" Danny asked.

Serene stopped abruptly, "Look, I know what happens and honestly that doesn't need to happen again," Serene was cut off by.

"We have you now!" Jack yelled from the RV.

"Perfect," Serene said flying away as the RV chased after her.

Danny flew quickly behind them watching as the Fenton's fired at the girl.

She dropped suddenly, causing her to miss the first shot. The second shot, Serene twisted around, by the third shot the Fenton's realized this wasn't working. A disk like object formed on top the roof of the RV. Serene recognized the object and stopped, she quickly began flying towards them and Danny.

The boy stopped in midflight, he was confused as didn't really understand what was going on. For one, he had never seen that disk like thing his parents had, and two, and more obvious this ghost girl was flying straight at him. Hey eyes seemed locked on him as she flew, Danny was in a gaze almost, his mind was playing tricks on him.

He could heard the muffles of the girl, _"Run!"_

Danny still didn't move, a pain formed in his stomach as the girl hit him forcing them to the ground. Danny slid across the pulled up dirt and looked at the girl laying close to him.

He finally managed to speak, "What's your problem?"

His jaw was grabbed by the girl in a tight grip, Danny tried to pull away but the girl was too strong for him. The green ghost pulled something from her cloak pocket and placed it in Danny's ears. The boy looked quickly to each side for anyone to help him, or anything that could help him escape her. The green hooded girl bent down close to his ear, still holding him in place. She whispered softly, "I would keep those in if I were you."

The girl released Danny's jaws he instantly reached from his ears, Serene made a snapping noise with her fingers, Danny stopped. This ghost was very powerful, he didn't know whether he was a match for her or not, but he didn't want to take that chance.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

The green hooded girl flew over to the boy grabbing his white collar, she pulled it down just enough to see the red markings forming. From the last time she had seen them a diamond formed at the ends of the strands, connecting two of them together. She stood back and released the collar and said softly, "If your parent's know anything about ghost mythology, don't show them that marking," she warned.

"How did you know about theses?" Danny asked in surprise.

Serene opened her mouth to answer when a sharp noise formed from behind her. She covered her ears and shrieked. She looked at Danny who seemed to be unaffected by the noise. Serene wrapped thick layers of green vines around her ears in attempt to cloud out the noise, it worked slightly, but not so much that is didn't hurt. The green hooded girl flew up into the air in full sight of the Fenton's. She looked down at Danny and then back at the hunters, Serene took off flying in the opposite direction, with the Fenton's close behind her.

Danny now alone pulled the headphones from his ears. He looked at the sleek metal and green lining, and then at the embryo on the side of each of them, "CW?" Danny asked himself.

**Fenton's home*

Danny walked into the front the Fenton work's home, throwing his backpack on the couch. Danny looked at his parents sitting in the kitchen, Madi was working on a new invention while Jack was eating fudge from the fridge. Danny wondered what ever happened to the green hooded girl, he wondered if his parent had gotten her, or if she got away.

"Hey sweaty," Madi said noticing Danny had entered.

"Hey mom, how was, today?" Danny said wondering about what happened.

"Well, today we found an actual ghost," Madi said in a peppy tone.

"Darn ghost nearly gave Jazz a heart attack," Jack said looking from the fridge.

"We chased her around the city using our new sound wave generator," Madi said.

"Your what?" Danny asked confused by the statement.

"It's a new invention we had been working on, it knocks out any ghost that hears it," Madi said.

"Really? What happened to her?" Danny gulped.

"I don't know, after a while she just seemed to disappear, even from radar. We figure she found a natural portal," Madi sighed.

"Oh," Danny sighed with relief.

"Well, I'm going to go do my homework, or something like that," Danny said walking up the stairs.

Danny walked into his room and a blue mist flew from his lips. He shut the door quickly and turned into his ghost form. Danny flew from his window and looked around the darkened city from any indication of ghost. A spec of moment caught his attention. He followed the small hint, his ghost since began going off even more than before. Danny looked around, he normal didn't come into this part of town, the buildings were old and falling apart, garbage filled the dead years of broken fences homes. There was no drought about it, Danny was on Red Road.

**Red Road*

Danny stop in the darken chill of the air. He looked at the girl in the green hood below, kneeled in a pile of ash from a home that had burnt down. She was sitting there, just talking, as if to a friend. The young girl wiped her eye with the sleeve of the green cloak and continued talking.

"I'm sorry I could protect you, I should have warned you, done anything something, but I didn't. Dam him, dam them all. How could this happen? Not to you, it's my fault. I treated you more as a parent, not a child. Now you're gone, you know how much I, …loved you and if there was anything I could do….. But there's not, there's nothing I could have done…." Serene said to the ash.

The green ghost screamed with anger throwing her hands into the ash. Danny wasn't sure of what to do, he only watched with a saddened pit in his stomach.

"Nothing I could have done…" Serene repeated this in a whisper.

A single red and silver flower formed below her masked face.

A rush of cold air blew the girl's hood from her face, along with some leaves from the tree tops. The leafs seemed to dance around the ashes in a circle, a smiled formed from the girl's lips as she began to move much like the leaves around the yard, humming a melody of notes while spinning. Serene looked at the white haired boy and stopped moving as the leafs brushed by him and the wind died down. The boy flew down to where the girl stood.

"Did, I mean, you," Danny said pointing down.

"If you're asking if I died in this fire then no, but someone I knew however," Serene said lowering her gaze and pulling her green hood over her golden locks once more.

"I'm sorry," Danny said rubbing his head.

"Aren't you going to try to shove me in that little thermos of yours?" Serene growled not looking up.

"You're not doing anything," Danny joked.

Serene looked up and stared into Danny's eyes, "Never stopped you before," Serene said.

"Serene?" Danny asked in confusion.

As they looked into each other's eyes a blue and green mist escaped from their lips. Serene hugged the boy tightly and whispered in his ear, "What took you so long?"

The two ghost sat in the wet grass with the sound of rushing water of the waterfall behind them. The forest was dark and the stars were brightly painted in the sky. Serene sat with her legs near her chest with Danny close to her side.

"So that's I wiped your memory," Serene said.

"How has this helped you get anywhere closer to moving on?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, all I've been doing is paperwork," Serene groaned.

"Does that really seem fair? It's not like you work for Simon right?" Danny asked.

"I don't but he's hopeless at paperwork, I told him to have Ghost Writer help, but he is convinced that he will alter history," Serene said annoyed.

"I mean he has to have a reason, he's the master of time, there's always a reason," Serene said burring her head in her knees.

"He's also your brother who couldn't protect you when he needed to," Danny said.

"He's proudly on a wide goose chance for me right now," Serene said through muffles.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I'm supposed to be at the library," Serene laughed slightly.

"Very interesting definition of a library," Danny laughed.

"I prefer this to any old book," Serene blushed.

Danny returned the blush.

"I should be getting back," Serene groaned.

"Are you coming back?" Danny asked.

"I promise," Serene smiled.

"Then I promise to be waiting for you," Danny smiled.

"But one more thing before you go, what are these?" Danny asked pulling down his collar to revealing the markings.

"There a sign of your future, and if you are wise I wouldn't show people that, especially your parents. Heavens know what they think about me when they see the tattoos all over my ghostly body," Serene said standing.

"What exactly do yours mean any way?" Danny asked.

"Story for another time," Serene said floating into the air.

"But," Danny said.

"If you want to know," Serene's eyes narrowed, "Catch me."

The green girl flew quickly off, with Danny right behind her. The two flew quickly through the chill of the night air, Serene focused on her chaser, feeling his power, giving her an idea of where he was. Danny watched the green cloaked figure, memories still filling his head. Serene took a quick turn confusing Danny for a moment before the boy regain track. The two ghost flew quickly through he air watching as the sun came up on the horizon. Both laughing, smiling, pure bliss. For what seemed the longest time Serene felt happy again, true happiness. Serene did a small flip turning herself upside down as she flew directly below Danny, starring at his neon green eyes. Her heart pounded in her cheats reminding her that she was still alive, Danny smiled back down at the girl. Eyes locked, mist forming at lips, bliss of the morning air around them. Lips met in an airless kiss.

Serene pulled away and flew towards the Fenton home below.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**Have you ever just had a burst of inspiration? Well i just did and it was amazing! Ok, what i was working on was the suspense and secrets to be revealed. As of right now i have 11 reveals ranging from ok, i saw that** **coming to WTF? I'M So CONFUSED!? I'm so happy, and i hope you will be as shocked as i was when i thought of these. I even color coded them, Red 4, Yellow 3, Green 4. Your turn to figure out what is what... **

**Clockwork's tower*

The blue doors slammed open wide revealing the green hooded girl on the other side. Clockwork's head turn quickly to is sister, a smile of relief fell upon his blue face. Serene stood in the doorway not moving, hiding her face in the shadows of the green fabric. Only letting two glowing eyes shin through. Clockwork's face quickly turned to one of confusion.

"Serene what's wrong?" Clockwork asked with a sight fear in his tone as he flew closer to the girl.

Serene raised her red glowing hand, grinding her teeth.

Clockwork stopped in his path and backed up quickly, "Serene can you hear me, you have to fight her."

"It's not thorn," Serene said through her teeth.

"Serene what's wrong, what did I do?" He asked.

"You know everything, you should know," Serene said lowering her hand.

Clockwork only floated there in thought.

"Are you really that blind? I know what you did, it wasn't for me, it was for you," the girl said lowing her hood.

"Serene I'm sorry," Clockwork sighed.

"Sorry you got caught? Sorry your losing your secretary? Sorry? For what?" Serene yelled.

"Sorry I did it," Clockwork pleaded.

"If you really were you wouldn't have done it, or better yet you're the master of time take it back," Serene said sarcastically.

"It's not that simple," Clockwork said.

"Yes it is, that's the issue, if I gave you the chance I guarantee you would just do it again. Am I wrong?" Serene yelled.

"Serene I did it to protect you," Clockwork pleaded.

"From what?" Serene barked.

"From freedom, from life? From the wonders of the world, from friends, from people who care for me, form?" Serene was cut off.

"From being hurt!" Clockwork yelled.

"I have faced so many horrors in my life and you are worried about me getting hurt? I see people die every day, the crying of mothers who have lost children, the disbelief in the eyes of those now dead. I see the pain of the world first hand, it's a cruel and horrid place. And what did I do when I came back to this world? My 'haven?' I do your paperwork, I go back to an empty home alone because I couldn't protect my only son. I sit and I wait for sunrise to do it again. I don't sleep, I can't sleep, I just see my mistakes over and over, reliving my hell. Sometimes if I'm lucky, I pass out from tiredness, it's never enough though. But I put on a happy face and come back here, I come and I make small talk, I read the same history books over and over, and I smile even though I'm crying on the inside. You know what has happen to me, I was raped, and there is no easy way to put that. We both had a father who never cared for us, and a father who killed us both, but we can let it control out life like I did. My whole life I've been betrayed and treated as dirt by everyone. But there was you, my brother, my only friend in the world that only person who I trusted. And then he betrays me!" Serene yelled on the break of tears.

"Ser-" Clockwork began.

"What are you making up for? Like you said yourself, nothing could be done…" Serene said softly reaching into her cloak pulling out a file.

"I found it two days ago, I figured you had a reason," Serene said throwing the folder on the ground.

The young girl raised her hood and began to slowly walk out of the tower.

"Were family," Clockwork pleaded not knowing what else to say.

"And betrayal ruins as deep and as cold as our name," Serene said flying out of the tower leaving her brother.

**Amity Jail*

A pale faced man sits in his jail cell smiling at the floor. The room was dark and the jail was silent, only letting the soft sound of his breath to fill the air. A figure flies into the cell from the stone wall, the cloaked figured floating there waiting for her master's command, holding a red staff in her soft green hands. The clown smiles and takes his beloved staff in hand and stares at its shinning ball. He looks back at his minion.

"Shall we?" He asks in a sweet voice.

The ghost girl grabs the arms of the man and flies from the jail cell. Siren's fill the air from the escapees, the two land in the nearby train station.

Freakshow smiles an evil grin and looks around the area, "I have some work to do, I will call you back when I'm ready."

With a nod the ghost girl left, flying off into the night sky.

**Amity*

Serene stood in her human form outside of the Fenton home, she had kept her promise and waited tile the day.

"Could it go back to normal? Why did I say all of those things? They were true, he didn't have the right. But were family, but then again were not the closest family." Serene thought to herself.

Then another thought came into her head, "If I'm returning to normal, were am I to live? What am I to wear?" Serene's hand brushed the white gown she wore.

Two rings formed around the belt of the dress changing the girl into her ghostly haft, she flew as the sun began to rise above the earth. She smiled as the sun brushed her face, serene looked down to the earth below and then at the Manson's home. The ghost girl landed on the roof of the home and floated down into Sam's bedroom. The Goth girl was asleep, buried deep in the red sheets.

Serene whispered, "Sam, Sam."

The Goth girl did not move, Serene sighed and shook the girl's leg, "Sam? Sam," she said a little louder.

Still nothing, Serene sighed again and walked to the widow. She pulled the black curtains open wide leaning against the wall. Sam squinted her eyes and rubbed them as she looked at Serene.

"Hey get up," Serene said with annoyance.

"Serene?" Sam asked putting her hand in front of her eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"It the flesh," Serene smiled.

"Danny told me you were back yesterday at school," Sam said, "are you staying?"

"Considering I can't really go back into the ghost zone, yes I am," Serene said sitting on Sam's bed.

"What happen?" Sam asked with concern.

"I told Clockwork off," Serene sighed.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"It was his choice," Serene said standing.

"So why are you here?" Sam said trying to change the subject.

"I need clothes, literally anything," Serene said looking around the black room.

"Clothes?" Sam asked.

"Well I can't wear leaves around now can I?" Serene laughed slightly.

"I guess not," Sam said getting out of bed and walking over to the closet. She went through the racks of clothes looking for anything that Serene may like. Sam pulled out a dress in a plastic bag from the closet and gave it to her friend.

"My parents gave this to me, maybe you'll like it," Sam said.

Serene walked into the connecting bathroom and changed into the gown. The dress was mid thy length with a black lacey top that cut off before the shoulder and wrapped around her neck. The bottom was a bright neon green coloring and was very flowy. The bottom began just blow the breasts. It came with white high heeled wedged sandals.

"Thanks Sam I really owe you one," Serene smiled.

"Conceder this payback for Convincing our parents to let us off with a warning," Sam smiled.

"Knock, Knock, rise and shine sweaty," Jeremy's voice said from the door.

"Get out of here," Sam whispered to Serene, it was too late to do anything. Both of Sam's parents walked into the room.

"Ah, Sam who's this and why is she wearing your dress Sam?" Pamela asked.

"Hiya, my name is Serene. I just moved here from Britain, I just love how pretty this dress is, oh I hope you don't mind. I just love the colors and floral lace, Sam was just letting me borrow this," Serene said bright eyes and in a high than normal voice.

"Ah right," Sam said understanding the plan, "Serene is the new girl, and she's my new friend."

"And how did you two become friends?" Pamela asked in a judging voice.

"We met at a gardening club, I just love flowers there just o pretty and pink," Serene said with a wide smile.

"Well anyone who's a friend of floral prints in a friend in my book," Jeremy said smiling.

"We'll just let you two get ready," Jeremy said leaving with Pamela.

Serene smile quickly faded away. "I thought I was going to hurl."

"That was brilliant," Sam said.

"It also hurt my ears," Serene laughed.

**Fenton's*

The sounds of the morning alarm rang through his room. Danny's head shot up from his pillow; wide eyed the boy looked quickly to his alarm clock.

"Oh great, I'm late," Danny exclaimed before jumping from his bed.

He quickly pulled on his jeans and then his shirt. He keep repeating this in his head, "Can't be late again, can't be late again," as he transformed into his alter ego.

He flew quickly against the rising sun, he looked at his watch once more and pushed himself to fly even faster.

**Casper high*

First bell rang through the halls, the students quickly ran into their classrooms to begin the day. The halls were empty and silent. Danny landed next to his locker and changed back into his human self. The raven haired boy reached through his locker for his books, he didn't have the time to open it, he was already late as it was.

**English*

Sam sat staring at Danny's empty desk; her eye flickered to the door.

"Where are you?" She wondered.

"Miss Manson, will Mr. Fenton be joining us?" Lancer asked.

"Um, I'm sure he'll be along any minute," Sam lied.

As if on cue the doors opened quickly, "Sorry lan-" Danny began before being interrupted.

"Thank you Daniel for showing me around."

Danny turned to see Serene standing in the door way, a smile fell on his face.

"And who may I ask are you?" Lancer asked.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Serene Green, I've just moved here from England." Serene said walking fully into the room.

"And no, not from the language," Serene laughed as Dash put his hand down.

"Well, I'm sure there is a seat here for you somewhere," Lancer said looking around the room.

"If I may, their peers to be an empty chair in front of this young lady," Serene said motioning near Sam.

"It appears there is, well welcome," Lancer said.

"Thank you sir Lancer, and I bet you like the sound of that," Serene said sitting down.

Danny leaned over to Serene and whispered, "You ever have that feeling of deja vu?"

"only a little," Serene joked.


	5. Chapter 5: Madness

**Amity*

"How did Clockwork take it?" Danny asked as they walked down the street.

The two had already dropped Sam and Tucker at their houses and were walking towards Fenton works.

"I'd rather not say, things are a little distant now," Serene said starring at the ground as she walked.

"I get it, I got a sister two. Corse my sister didn't try to wipe all memory of my existence but you know," Danny joked.

"Jazz is it?" Serene asked.

"Yah, you've meet her," Danny said.

"She about died of fright and sent your parents on a wild goose chase after me," Serene said with all seriousness.

"I honestly don't think she even believes in ghost," Danny said.

"You haven't told her?" Serene asked with confusion.

"I haven't told anyone, anyone but Sam and Tucker," Danny said.

"Worried of rejection?" Serene asked softly.

"I don't know why I'm worried, maybe it because my parents are highly trained ghost catchers and whenever they see Danny Phantom they threaten to tear me apart molecule by molecule?" Danny snapped sarcastically.

Serene's eyes narrowed, "I was just wondering," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I, I've just haven't been myself lately," Danny said.

"You know that little voice inside your head?" Serene asked softly.

"Yah," Danny replied.

"Don't listen to it," Serene said coldly.

"Wow haven't tried that," Danny said sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you?" Serene asked.

"Who knows? I'm just tired I guess," Danny sighed.

"I'm just going to go, see you tomorrow," Serene said changing into her ghostly haft and flying away.

"Wait to go Fenton," Dan whispered.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You just pissed her off, are you stupid?" Dan asked.

"I didn't mean to," Danny said.

"But you did way to go," Dan hissed.

"Wait to go," Danny said to himself.

**Train station*

The sky was nearing darkness, a pale faced clown looked over several assorted papers next to a make shift shelter.

A hooded ghost landed near the clown and waited for his command, eyes glowing a soft red.

"Ah, there you are," Freakshow said turning around.

"I need a list of supplies brought here," the man said handing her a note.

The girl nodded, cloak masking her emotions. She flew off leaving the clown alone once more.

"This was a lot easier than I had thought," Freakshow said to himself.

**Forest*

Serene's eyes flickered open. She stared at the starry sky through the tree branches and leaves. A smile reached her lips, her eyes darted across the night blanket. The girl moved up the tree branch and leaned against the trunk. Serene slowly shut her eyes once more before a green mist escaped her lips. Both eyes flashed open, two rings formed around her waist as she jumped from the tall branch. Serene flew closely to the ground below, across the forest floor avoiding dead and twisted branches. As she flew the grass glowed a light green coloring. The mist grew up the trunks of the trees. The forest floor spread with life, spread with a new begging. The girl stopped flying, her eyes wondered threw the air and the opening. The rush of water filled the air, moonlight spread across the water as it reflected the stars from above. Lighting bugs flew through the air.

Serene's bare feet squished in the morning dew of the grass. She was confused, there was no ghost here, no one was present, yet her ghost sense had pointed here. Serene starred at the open sky, her ghost sense went off again. The girl's eyes shot to a small glowing part of the lake. She walked over to the pool and looked into the water. The reflection was not her, this was not the girl she knew. The image lifted from the water and stared face to face with the girl. She was an older woman, around her early twenties, with a soft face. Her eyes glowed a neon green and a soft smile formed on her lips. The woman stood in the water in front of Serene, her hair was a short brown with choppy ends as if all cut off at once. The woman wore a red ball gown with exposited shoulders. Something caught Serene's eye, one of the woman's shoulders were scared and winkled.

A second spot glowed in the water. Another woman stood from the water much like the first. Her hair was long and black as night. It reached her ankles and surrounded her like a cape. Her eyes glowed a blood red, she wore an evil smile with jagged teeth. A black jacket covered her arms, as a black and red dress covered the rest, along with mid-thigh length boots. Her skin was a pale blue coloring, with a red glowing vine marking her face.

Both images looked at the girl, Serene starred in confusion.

"Are? Who? Am?" Serene asked herself.

Both of the images dropped into the water leaving no sign of either women. The forest went dark, Serene was blinded. She looked through the darkness, a dot of color was seen in the distance. A whisper filled the air as she looked at the dot.

"Go,"

Her body began walking forward, her mind fought it but continued to follow the voice.

"Come,"

Serene began to fly after the dot, she didn't know what it was but she wanted it.

"Now,"

She flew faster and faster, she needed it now.

"Listen…."

Serene's eyes flashed open, she sat in the same tree she had fallen asleep in. The sun had begun to raise above the hill tops. The girl grabbed her head and rubbed it, she felt strangle afraid. The girl grabbed her legs and held them tightly against her cheats.

"What was that?" Serene asked herself.

"I don't know," Thorn said.

Serene's eyes widened and her heart beat increased rapidly, now she was really worried.

That was fear in Thorn's voice…

**Fenton's*

"Come on baby," Dan said.

"Hey, I am not a baby," Danny snapped.

"You've been winning all night," Dan said with a nasty tone.

"Have not," Danny snapped.

"You're proving my point. I'm sick of you been so weak," Dan hissed.

"I'm not weak," Danny snapped.

"Compared to?" Dan asked.

"I keep Amity safe," Danny pleaded.

"There's a new ghost every weak, if I was in charge these ghost would never return if they know what's good for them," Dan said in a babyish tone.

"Serene told me not to listen to you," Danny said walking out his front door.

"Listening to that mess," Dan laughed.

"Watch it," Danny snapped.

"Oh sorry, would want to point out the obvious. She's a mess, to unstable," Dan said.

"Can't you be quite?" Danny asked.

"Can't handle a little teasing from yourself? You are a wimp," Dan said fading off.

"I am not, don't ignore me!" Danny shouted.

"Being ignored by yourself is an all new low in loser Ville," Danny groaned.

**Casper high*

The raven haired boy walked to his locker alone, he didn't bother waiting for Sam or Tucker today. Today he just felt like curling up in a ball, but I'm sure everyone has had those days. The boy sighed releasing a burst of blue mist. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching.

"Somewhere to hide, somewhere to hide," Danny thought to himself.

"Try the locker, you're shoved in there anyway," Dan hissed.

"Not true, but on the other hand I don't have time to argue," Danny said jumping into his locker.

Danny flew into the nearby secretary's office. A green blob of a ghost stood in the corner of the room. He didn't have much of a shape, Danny had never seen a ghost like this. The green blob growled at the boy flying towards him. Danny dodged the first punch and threw one at the blob. Both ghost for a moment or two were locked in a blocking fight. Each hit they would only escape. The green ghost looked to his left and picked up the nearby chair. Danny covered his head.

"You could have dodged that," Dan hissed.

"Will you shut up?" Danny hissed firing a plasma ray at the ghost.

He flowing the green blob with the ray across the room, not once hitting hit. Danny did manage to drive the creator up the corner book case. A roar escaped the ghost before it flew from the room.

"Great you let the bad guy go, idiot," Danny said to himself as her transformed into his human haft.

The office door open to reveal Jazz and Mr. Lancer in the doorway. Danny looked around the shattered room, there was no way they would believe he did it, there was far too much damage. Danny smiled a fake smiled and laughed slightly.

Mr. Lancer's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Fenton, you are in a lot of trouble."

A red haired woman walked into the door with a peppy grin on her face.

"Oh, well what do we have here?" She asked all too perky.

"It seems Mr. Fenton has destroyed your new office Miss Spectra," Mr. Lancer said.

"Well shall we talk about it?" Spectra asked all cheer walking to the thermostat.

Jazz shivered, "Is it always so cold in here?"

"I find the coldness keeps the mind icy sharp," Spectra said very cheery, "And don't you worry about this mess of an office, stuff happens, no bigy, right Jazzmen?"

"It's Jazz, my friends call me Jazz," Jazz snapped.

"What friends?" Danny asked under his breath.

"Danny I'm just trying to help," Jazz said.

"Well stop," Danny hissed.

"I don't need your help," Danny said storming out of the room.

The bay rammed right into Serene.

"Watch were, are you ok?" Danny asked looking at the girl.

There were grey circus under the girl's eyes, her hair was a mess and her expression seemed tense.

"Do I look ok?" Serene asked shaking slightly.

"Here let me help you up," Danny said trying to help her.

"Don't touch me," Serene yelped.

Danny instantly backed off and Serene stood.

"What's the matter with you?" Danny asked concerned.

"I don't, I don't know. Just, don't, touch me today," Serene said very timid.

"Is everything ok?" Mr. Lancer asked from the doorway.

"Yes, Mr. , everything is fine," Serene said startled.

"Serene, why don't you talk with Miss Spectra," Lancer said concerned.

"I, I'm goo-, good," Serene said shaking slightly.

"I'm not giving you an option," Lancer said nudging the girl into the room.

Lancer closed the door behind the girl and looked at Danny, "I expect you not to be late to my class today Mr. Fenton."

"Right," Danny said walking away.

**Spectra's office*

Serene stood in the cold room, she crossed her arms over herself in attempt to keep warm as she shivered.

Spectra sniffed the air and looked wide eyed as Serene.

"Hello dearie, why don't you take a seat," Spectra said.

Serene began to slightly shiver from the cold air.

"What brings you here today?" Spectra asked.

"Forced," Serene said looking at Spectra's face, "Do I know you?"

"I don't believe we've meet," Spectra said peppy.

A green mist escaped Serene's lips.

"You're a ghost," Serene said.

Spectra's eyes narrowed, "Oh Bertrum," She called.

The green blob wrapped himself around Serene, binding her to the chair.

"We can't have you going around telling everyone now can we?" Spectra said pulling a vile from her desk.

"You don't know what you're doing," Serene said struggling to break free.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing," Spectra said pouring some of the vile liquid on a rag.

The red haired woman shoved the rag in the girl's face, Serene tried to scream but the cloth muffled the noise.

"I know how unhappy you are, don't worry it will all be over soon," Spectra whispered.

Serene's eyes began to close slowly, her body was relaxing, her mind was drifting into a blackness.

Neon eyes opened wide, she saw nothing but white. Serene sat up on the white sheeted bed and looked around the room. It was solid white; no color no evidence of reality.

She sighed, "Not again."

A door open across from her, bright, white light shinned through the room. The girl lifted her arm to shield herself from the brightness. Something caught her attention, she wasn't wearing her white dress, nor her vines, or her dress. These clothes were new to her; white scrubs covered the girl's body. The fabric was not very conferrable and bothered Serene's skin, but she figured she had no choice in the matter.

"This is a very weird dream," Serene thought to herself.

She once again looked at the lilted doorway. "Should I? Every time I follow the light I end up terrified," she thought to herself. "Then again, it is the only way out."

She stood from the bed and walked slowly towards the light, a single hand blocked the rays from her face letting her somewhat see. Serene walked into a tiled hallway, a gurney laid near her door and several men and doctors in blue scrubs and white jackets welcomed her.

"Hi there, did you sleep well?" One of the younger doctors asked. This tone mocked her, she was not some lost puppy you had found on the side of the road.

"Where am I?" Serene asked annoyed, she was getting far to use to saying that.

"Let's just say your teachers were worried about you, so they sent you here to rest," the same doctor had said.

"I'm in a ward?" Serene said in shock.

"It's more like a rest home for the mentally ill," another doctor said.

"I'm not crazy!" Serene yelled.

"There is no need to shout young lady," the older man said.

"Sorry I'm surprised by this," Serene said.

"Really?" Thorn asked sarcastically.

"You're not helping," Serene whispered to herself.

As she did several of the doctors wrote down on their clip boards.

"Doesn't the school need parental permeation?" Serene asked annoyed.

"According to your school records your family lives in England, there was no other information and considering your hostility we deicide it best to in list you. At least until you have been evaluated," The older man said coldly.

"Hostility?" Serene barked.

"Miss Spectra gave a very vivid description of your case," The older man said.

"She's lying!" Serene snapped.

"Who am I to believe?" The doctor asked sarcastically.

"The one who's telling the truth!" Serene barked.

"And at this point it is believed Miss Spectra. Harry will fill you in on all further information." The old man said walking away with the other doctors. Only the youngest man was left.

"You're Harry?" Serene asked.

"Yes I am," He said in a calm slow tone.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog," Serene hissed as she grinned her teeth.

"I talk to everyone else like this, it's just a normal way of speaking," he said in the same manner.

"You're new at this are you not?" Serene asked.

"How did you know?" he said afraid he had made a grave error.

"Because I can tell you're lying. Now I would much appreciate you not treating me as if I were insane. I am as normal and as archetypal as you," Serene said annoyed.

"Someone has been doing there vocabulary homework," Harry said again in the same tone.

Serene's eyes narrowed, "Maybe Spectra was right about my _hostility_…."

The man backed away an inch or two before speaking again, "At three you will speak with Mrs. Barcomb about whether you indeed need to be here or not. Until then you will remain in your room under sentry, lunch will arrive in a few hours." The man's tone had become as cold as the older's.

"Will I be given anything to do?" Serene asked almost childish.

"I will have something brought to you," The young man said pointing Serene back into the small room.

Serene followed the orders, for now. Right now she was pissed, mad, upset, scare, but mostly scared. Not of the hospital, but of the nightmares, of the voices, she felt herself slowly slipping into a void. The door shut behind her with a bang, a loud click locking the door. Serene fell to the ground covering her ears at the sound. It wasn't loud, it didn't hurt, but it brought back memories, memories of him. A short while later the girl sat up on the floor, holding her knees close to her chest, waiting for something to happen.

The door opened softly, a girl walked into the room holding an assortment of magazines and coloring books. Her smile was warm and inviting, soon Serene found herself smiling.

"I know it isn't much but it's better than nothing," the lady said placing the books and crayons on the floor.

And just as quickly as she had come she was gone.

The girl crawled over to the pile of books. She quickly flipped through the parenting and healthy diet books finding nothing interesting. Her eye focused on the crayons.

"These walls are so boring," She thought to herself with a grin.

**Casper high*

"I hate her, I hate her so much right now," Danny thought to himself as he waited for Miss Spectra.

"Is the little baby going to cry?" Dan asked.

"It the annoying voice ever going to shut up?" Danny snapped.

The office door open softly as Paulina walked out with Miss Spectra.

"So you're saying my popularity is solely dependent on my beauty?" Paulina said shyly.

"I'm not saying it's fair sweaty but if you feel like you need pounds and pounds of makeup them I say go for it!" Spectra said peppy, "Danny come on in."

Danny threw his head back and walked into the office closing the door behind him. The boy slumped down in his chair with a sour look.

"Can't believe my sister convinced Lancer to make this my punishment, can't believe I'm stuck here, and can we turn up the heat in here?" Danny barked.

"Wow you do complain a lot," Spectra said blankly.

"Well your sister did say you could be a bit of a baby," she smiled.

"What?" Danny growled.

"Her words, not mine. It's not your fault she thinks you're a loser," she hissed.

"Wait Jazz called me a looser to?" Danny was steaming.

The red haired woman walked up to Danny and grabbed his shoulders, "I think you're a great kid."

"Then why do I feel so miserable?" Danny groaned, "speaking of miserable what ever happen to Serene?"

"Well that's not very swell now is it?" Spectra frowned.

"It's a long story, but I'd really like to know," Danny asked.

"She ran off, saying she couldn't stand it anymore," Spectra smiled, "Proudly went back home."

"What?" Danny's mussels became very tense.

"I'm sure she's fine proudly didn't want to bother saying good bye to a loser like you," Spectra said.

"No, I'm well I guess I'm dating her, she would have said something," Danny said.

"Maybe she just could stand to be near you, hey, _rejection_ is a part of everyday life," Spectra hissed.

"Rejection," Danny thought.

Spectra smiled, "now why don't you head along now."

Danny got up from his chair and held his head down as his feet shuffled to the door. Only when he hit his head had he realized where he was going.

The office door closed quickly behind him.

"Marvelous," Spectra said as a green mist formed around her.

"Why are you wasting your time with some kid?" Bertrum asked.

"Not just any kid, he's my fountain of youth," Spectra said closing the mirror.

"Maybe I'll just put the antics a bit," Bertrum said flying from the office.

**Amity Hospital*

Serene placed each canyon to the wall and hide her hands from the camera. A single finger glowed a green coloring, the girl melted the wax and watched as the colors formed from the white wall. She took a few steps back to admire her handy work. Strains from every color of the rainbow spilled across the wall. The lines mixing together, creating new colors in the mix. A rainbow painted itself, it was beautiful. A knock came from her door as the same warm faced nurse as before walked in. She carried a metal tray of food in her hands, but as soon as she walked in her eyes focused on the colors.

The woman's jaw dropped, "How did you do this?"

"I don't know," Serene said returning to her art.

"The crayons? How did they melt?" The nurse asked setting down the food.

"That's the mystery isn't it?" Serene said calmly.

A silence filled the room.

"When may I return home?" Serene asked.

The woman stood there aw shrunken for a moment and then whispered, "I don't know….Come with me,"

The nurse grabbed Serene's wrist and began walking from the room at a quicken pace. Serene looked around the hospital as she walked, no one smiled in this wing. No one laughed, not one had a reason to, suddenly they both stopped. The nurse knocked on a wood and waited, a larger woman, in her late 30's came to the door. Her hair was a autumn color, her face tired with age, and her expression matching.

The two woman began to wisper, very softly and very quietly.

"Look at her room, it's unreal. How could they melt?"

"It's peculiar, what do you want me to do?"

"Evaluate her now, maybe she must move to a more secure ward."

"It is my lunch, she is marked for three not 12."

"Mrs. Barcomb,"

"If I may interrupt, I would dearly like to return home," Serene said softly.

The nurses face was one of horror.

"If you will have a seat Miss Green I will be right with you," Mrs. Barcomb said.

Serene walked into to the cold hospital office. The room unlike the ones she had seen so far was brown, not white. A desk and a couch filled the room. Serene looked at a dead lily flower on her desk. It was wilted and brown. Serene looked out of the room for a second to be sure the cost was clear, a single finger touched the plant causing it to fill with life, the girl smiled but quickly sat on the couch when she heard the door shut.

"Now Miss Green, it says you were admitted to this facility on hostile behavior?" Mrs. Barcomb said sitting in her chair.

"It can say whatever it wants doesn't mean it's true," Serene snapped.

"In the few hours you have been here, you have belittled a doctor, painted a wall, and emotionally scarred a nursing patient, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mrs. Barcomb asked.

"I say that you make it to easy," Serene said with a grin, her eyes shot red.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Your doctor spoke to me in a disrespectful tone, one that sounds as if he is speaking to a dog. Your nurse has a very fragile mind to work in a phyc ward, and well she's the one who gave me the crayons. Who's really to blame here? You believed me to be a dangerous person, to dangerous to release on demand. Though you walk me down and hall way with only a nurse in training to watch me. Then you lock yourself in a sound proof room with me, alone, but have I really done anything but outsmart you?" Serene smiled. "I am a lot smarter and a lot wiser than you think, and I've seen more than you could possible know. Though I have yet to do anything but to intimidate people? It that a mental illness to be smarter and scare to those who's brains do not work as fast?"

"You are a very smart young lady but you have no right to speak to me in that manor," Mrs. Barcomb snapped.

"Ay, but did you have reason to force me here against my will, or that of my parents? But am I even registered here? Have you completed my papers?" Serene smiled.

"That is none of your business,"Mrs. Barcomb snapped it was clear she was becoming worked up.

"If you must know, the majority of your paper work has been completed," Mrs. Barcomb began.

"But not all, there for you have no right to keep me, I am not registered, there for I am not checked in as a patient," Serene growled standing.

"Now, I am no longer or ever was legally bound here and I bid you a due," Serene said walking towards the door.

"You haven't completed your evaluation, and it is required of you to stay until signed out by a legal guardian, not sit and answer my questions," The doctor yelled.

"You're afraid?" Serene's red eyes locked into the doctors.

"I am not, now sit down and answer my question," Mrs. Barcomb growled.

"Why? Have I expiated any direct signs of mental dieses? Or have I only frightened you?" Serene asked sitting down.

"You have indeed show signs that you belong here," Mrs. Barcomb said calming herself.

Serene raised an eyebrow, blooded eye curious.

"After looking over your room footage, and how you have acted here, along with some information from your school I have indeed deemed you in need of help." Mrs. Barcomb said.

"Information?" Serene hissed.

"You my dear in the time you have been here, shown an outburst of anger, hyper vigilance, startling easy, detecting yourself from the world around you and one case of talking to yourself." Mrs. Barcomb said reading her clip board.

Serene's eye flickered for a moment from green to red.

"I would like to proceed to the restroom if I may," Serene said coldly.

"There is an attached restroom directly behind you." Mrs. Barcomb said continuing to write.

The girl walked calmly and slowly to the restroom and locked the door behind her. She gasped as her eyes flashed green.

"Don't do that ever again!" She thought to herself.

"You let down your guard, I'm getting closer you know," Thorn said.

"No, you're not," Serene said breathing heavily.

"Tick, tock," Thorn laughed as she faded out.

Serene looked around; she hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on. Her mind was blank from the time she had walked into the Doctor's office, she thought about running when she noticed a camera in the corner of the restroom.

"Great," she hissed walking back into the brown room.

She walked to the couch and sat down waiting for the doctor to say something. She needed a way out of this.

"As I was saying, I predict you may be suffering from PTSD," Mrs. Barcomb said softly.

"I already knew that but I've been doing fine, I just want to go," Serene said coldly.

"You can't just lock yourself away, how long have you know?" The doctor asked.

"Longer that you'd think," Serene growled.

"Serene I only want to help," The doctor said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Serene jumped and moved away, "I don't want help."

"Talking can feel good sometimes," The doctor said her voice became warmer.

"I don't want to, I want to stay in my bubble," Serene growled grinding her teeth and holding her legs close to her chest.

"Do you do this to protect yourself?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know I just do ok?" Serene snapped.

"Are you blocking your body? Or are you doing it for a false since of security?"

"I do it because I want to keep the world away!" Serene snapped burring her head back into her legs.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Serene growled.

"Because you need to answer them," the doctor said.

Serene's eyes stared directly to into hers.

"I want to, but you wouldn't, I can't" Serene said sadden.

"You can tell me anything," Mrs. Barcomb smiled.

"No camera's, no one else, no recording of any kind, and you must promise not to tell anyone," Serene said darkly.

"My lips are sealed," Mrs. Barcomb said.

"And the camera?" Serene asked.

"Hasn't worked for years." The doctor laughed.

"One more promise, not to scream," Serene said standing up.

"I don't know why I would, but ok, I promise."

Serene shot a green plasma ray destroying the camera. The woman was in aw struck, her jaw was dropped.

"Want to keep your promises?" Serene asked.

"I ask you again, are you Afraid?" Serene asked coldly.

The doctor closed her mouth and sat back in her chair.

"I am not human, that's how I knew you didn't have my blood work. The girl you were talking to before was not me, well it kind of was it was Thorn and evil counterpart. As I'm sure you realize she is a very smooth tongue. You were right about me though, I was raped but a long time ago. In 1350, I died, I am the daughter of Pariah Dark known as The Lady of Green. His name was Francis, but went by fright knight." Serene said as two blue rings formed around her waist changing her into her ghostly haft.

"What exactly lead to the event?" Mrs. Barcomb asked.

"Soon after my brother died," Serene said sitting on the couch.

"Were you close to him?" Barcomb asked.

"Very," Serene said softly.

"Are you the Dark family from the history books?" She asked.

"Indeed, we are." Serene said.

"So Simon was it? Was killed by your father for political stability?"

"Yes."

"And you are the fabled princess Serene Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"What happen to your own knight? Your betrothed?"

"He is alive, really alive and well. It's a long story but he traveled were he didn't belong," Serene said growling.

"So you, present time you are the spirit of the land. The myth says you blessed the deceased Serene and cursed the land for a year time," The doctor said reading a small book.

"I kind of lost it," Serene fake smiled.

"Only a little," Mrs. Barcomb laughed.

"I would deeply enjoy going home," Serene said softly.

"If you are a ghost why don't you just go, no one is stopping you," Mrs. Barcomb said.

"I guess I don't want what I want. I 'm just confused," Serene said quietly.

"What is troubling you? Friends, School, new love?" Mrs. Barcomb asked.

"Love is a stupid word," Serene said sharply.

"Why do you not like the word love?" Mrs. Barcomb asked with curiosity.

"It's a made up word, it means nothing." Serene said coldly.

"Why do you feel this way?" she asked.

"He made me say it, say it to his face, every time. The word has lost its meaning, it is worthless," Serene felt tears filling your eyes.

"I'm going," Serene snapped flying out of the room quickly.

"Wait," The doctor called.

The woman turned around to be face to face with a purple flower, a green mist was blown into her face causing her to fall asleep in her chair.


	6. Chapter 6: Reality

**Why can't i just write short chapters? Ok i am really trying to condense what is going on. I am cut at least 10,000 words from the summer time, other wise this would end out longer than the first. The main focus of the story are beginning and end of summer, Halloween, thanks giving to Christmas, and from valentines to first of spring. Wont this be fun? Ok i will need to cut some stuff from summer and i need to know if any of you have a preference of episodes i mix around for the story.**

**What you Want**

**Public enemy's**

**Maternal Instincts**

**Million dollar ghost**

**Infinite Realms**

**Forever Phantom**

**Which stay? It's up to you! P.s. if you have a better idea for an episode feel free to add it. Send Pm's or post as a review, I will be happy to read your thoughts. I value your thoughts and more than likely if you post it I will do it so there's something to think about.**

**I gave it some thought and have a few summers for theses. I have cut Maternal instincts and public enemy, I may need to cut one more. It's up to you, I'm serious, someone reply.**

**What you want(I really don't think this one is going) ****Sam becomes jealousy with Serene and Danny and wishes for her and Serene to trade places after a fight. Desiree hears them and grants it. We find out more about Serene's powers, what the flowers do, and why she should never show emotion. **

**Million Dollar ghost this one follows more of the direct story line with a little bit of humor added. It is ment to be more of a relief chapter from the heaviness of the story. But it may break the suspense and angst a little.**

**infinite realms Serene is send to find vlad in the time stream from Clockwork. Danny, Sam, and Tucker come along as well. It is more of a mix between the actual story line and my messed up little mind. We see all of the Serene's and Clockwork's from different time lines. It has a humor taste to it but also could hint a lot to the near future.**

**Forever Phantom-Amorpho comes in to play. Messing up Danny's life even more, now unlike the original story line Amorpho is trying to compete something with Danny being the key. This one has more of the relational emotions, the fights and happiness of a couple. True that couple has ghost powers and one have a very short temper. Not to mention the evil hafts.**

**Masters of all time I haven't mention this before because i planed on putting it in anyway, but that could change. But how fun would that be? It the original Tv show when you go into the present again, you never see the ghost zone. It has a darker taste to it.**

**These are only summaries, they really don't give much of the plot away, only a small taste to get you interested. You may be able to guess what happens, you may not. I want your reply on this and i want to know what you want to read. This is only for the summer time, i have winter planned out and the spring.**

**Fenton's home*

Danny walked sluggishly into his room throwing his back pack to the ground and collapsing on the sheets. A soft moan escaped his lips, he was exhausted. Today's events of saving his sister to overcoming Dan, at least for the time being. His body began to relax, the sound of two soft footsteps were heard, Danny didn't look up.

"And how was your day?" A soft British accent rang through his ears.

"Fantastic," Danny mumbled through the sheets.

"Defeating a ghost that feeds on negative energy can do that to some people," Serene laughed as she sat next to Danny.

"So what have you done today?" Danny asked turning to his side to face her.

"Ah you know, went forcibly to a Phyc ward, mentally scared a nurse, melted crayons to a wall, belittled a doctor, and erased the memory of a therapist, the usual," Serene said with a hint of humor.

"I feel like I should be more surprised than this," Danny laughed.

"Honestly so do I," Serene smiled floating to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Danny said rolling over to his back.

"I want to see something," Serene said seriously. The ghost girl vanished from sight, "Now follow me with your eyes."

"How am I to do that?" Danny asked confused.

"Just do it," Serene barked from the doorway.

Danny looked around the room for any indication of where she was. A soft, almost to quite to hear tap caught his attention. Danny's head turned to the door hinge above the bathroom, Serene reappeared where he looked. A light smile brushed her lips.

"And why did I do that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, why did you do that?" Serene laughed.

"If you really must know it was to test your senses, to see how much they've progressed," Serene said floating back down to the floor.

"Progressed?" Danny asked.

"The longer you remain a ghost, the more adapted you become. Some senses grow, and some fade, I was testing your hearing, and although the noise I made was purposeful and very loud to me I'm sure it was nearly silent to you." Serene said.

"So that's how you heard me and Sam," Danny said sitting up, "that's going to happen to me?"

"That and much more, but.." Serene fell silent.

"But what?" Danny asked.

"It's not all good," Serene said softly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You wonder why I only eat apples?" Serene said.

"Yes," Danny said confused.

"I have lost all taste, an apple is the only food I can taste, or smell," Serene said coldly.

"I'm going to lose taste?" Danny said shocked.

"You already started. To increase some more important skills some must falter," Serene said coldly.

"I don't want to give up my senses," Danny snapped.

"Giving up your senses is the only reason you are still alive," Serene said sharply, "You wonder why you don't feel pain why you're thrown into a building? Or why you don't burn up when hit with an ectoball? It's because you gave it up, give and take."

"Is there another way?" Danny asked concerned.

"If there was you think I wouldn't have taken it? World is filled with give and takes the sooner you learn to accept it the longer you stay alive," Serene said coldly.

The sun began to set on the horizon the world around them began to darken into the night. Serene pulled up her hood and flew to the window, her eyes flickered red and quickly changed back to green.

"I have to go," her voice was strange, smooth almost robotic, no emotion.

"Serene," Danny said as she flew from the window.

"Again, ghost child," Dan whispered.

"Oh great," Danny said throwing his head back into the pillow.

_Did you bring all the parts?_

_Yes master_

_Splendid _

**Forest*

Green eyes flickered open wide, the blond girl shoot up from the tree branch. A showdown blocked the moon's light from touching her. A red hooded figure floated in the night sky, the moon was full painting a picture of oddness in the air. Two rings formed around Serene as she flew up the figure.

"Lydia? What are you doing here?" Serene snapped, "You have been for bayed here."

The girl floated silently in the night breeze.

"Although I'm a fan of the silent treatment I do not appreciate it being used on myself," Serene growled.

"You wonder why I'm here, why are you?" Lydia asked coldly.

"I resign here, is there an issue here," Serene asked.

"You do not belong here are you know exactly why, listen to me I am merely trying to protect you. Run now, and never return," Lydia's expression turned to one of pleading.

"What are you talking about?" Serene asked.

The world went black around her, the only thing she could see was a single red dot. She tried to scream, nothing happened. She fought her body as it moved closer to the light. Serene fought with all her might to only stop moving, nothing worked. Her body fought against her feeble mind, powerless she dragged herself across the plane.

Eyes shoot open, Serene could feel the quick beating of her heart, a cold sweat fell down her brow. Deep, heavy breaths fell from her lips, they quickened rapidly before falling silent. Her breath and heart beat began to settle and come to a steady pace once more.

"Something bad is coming," she whispered to herself.

"For once, I agree with you," Thorn said.

Serene jumped from the branch transporting with the grab of her cloak.

The girl reanimated near the Manson's home.

"If I get Sam, Tucker, and Danny maybe we can stop..." The girl was cut off.

The world went dark.

"No, I know this isn't a dream this time. I felt the breeze; I can see my own sweat!" Serene yelled.

"Forget…."

Serene heard whispered.

"Forget what?" Serene asked looking around for the voice.

"Forget…"

The girl began to fall, first to her knees then to the ground below. She could feel the energy being drained from her body, weakness flowed over her body.

"Sleep,"

"No," Serene gasped.

"Aren't you tired?"

Her eyes began to close slightly.

"N..o…" Serene lied to herself.

"So very tired,"

"So very tired..." Serene repeated falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Fenton's*

Beep

Beep

Beep

Blue eyes quickly opened.

"Of all day's to be late!" Danny shouted to himself as she jumped from the bed.

He quickly pulled on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Can't have Lancer keeping me after on the last day of school," Danny said brushing his hair slightly, "Guess it's time to take the aerial rout."

Two blue rings formed around Danny as he flew from the window.

"Finally it's Summer!" He shouted into the sky.

"You ghost kid," a exposed Jack Fenton called from the window, "When I get my hands on you I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!"

The man shot a ray gun at the boy missing him by a few feet, "Ok that was a lot more than I ever wanted to see." Danny said flying away.

"It's summer! Starting at3:30 I won't have to listen to anyone for a long time!" Danny called landing closely to the school.

**English*

Sam, Tucker, and Danny walked into first bell; Lancer looked almost surprised to see Danny here on time. The raven haired boy took note of this and smiled, his eyes then changed their focus to Serene. The girl sat up straight in her chair, her eyes were peppy and fully awake, she stared straight not giving any attention to her friends.

"Serene are you ok?" Danny asked sitting down confused.

"Couldn't be better," Serene said not turning to face him.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, "You seem a little off, well actually you seem a little on."

"It's just a great day," Serene said smiling wide.

Danny looked at Sam confused, the Goth girl shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Hey is Serene coming on the summer trip?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Hey Serene, are you coming with us on the road trip?" Danny asked.

"Oh no, but thank you, there is far too much to be done here," She said.

"You seem far over peppy today," Sam said.

"Aw Samantha I'm just glad for the day," Serene laughed a high pitched laugh.

"Now, your scaring me," Sam said concerned.

"Would you rather I change into my evil counterpart and destroy you?" She asked innocently.

"I'm actually likening this," Sam lied.

"I can tell your lying but because you said it so nicely I will obey you wishes," Serene said returning her attention to the board.

The two teens just looked at each other with confusion.

**Amity*

The last bell of the day rang freeing the teens from the captivity they have come to know as school.

Sam, Danny and Tucker had decided to see the Humpty Dumpty stage for tonight. Serene walked up to the three with tired eyes and an annoyed look.

"Can any of you tell me what happen the last few hours?" Serene asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Danny asked.

"It's kind of a daze, I do remember wanting lots and lots of hugs," Serene said holding her head.

"You about hugged everyone good bye for the summer, honestly it was a little creepy," Sam said.

Serene sighed, walking in front of the three.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked.

"To wash of the filth of your human skin," She called off.

As she did both Serene's and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Apparently not," Serene said changing into her ghost form followed by Danny.

Lydia floated above the Humpty Dumpty concert stage, her tattoos surrounding her in a vortex of green. Two screams could be heard from behind, Danny turned to see two Bat like tattoo's carrying off Sam and Tucker.

"Remind me why we hang out with a kid who has ghost powers," Sam said.

"Because you have a crush of him?" Tucker answered.

"You get Sam and Tucker, I'll take care of Lydia," Serene said flying after the retreating girl.

Danny listened and began to fly after his friends.

A scream caught his attention, Paulina was surrounded by three of the tattoos. Danny shot a ray at each of them destroying them on contact.

"He loves me," Pauline said as one of them was shot.

"He loves me not," as another one.

"He loves me!" On the last one.

Serene was thrown into the wall next to Paulina.

"He loves you not," Serene snapped as she pushed off the wall back into the air.

**Train station*

The bat flew down to a familiar train, wrapping themselves around the teens. A pale faced man walked from the darkness of the train, his face in a snarl.

"Freakshow!" Both teens exclaimed.

"Have a nice few months while I was rotting in jail because of you?" He shouted.

A plasma ray hit the man sending a few feet back, "Actually yah, I've been working on my aim,." Danny called.

The clown growled and shot a red ray from him hand hitting the fence below the boy. The metal twisted and wrapped it's self around the boy. Barbed wire dug into his skin, Danny was only glad he barley felt anything from it.

"And so have I. Meet the Reality Gantlet," The clown smiled as the second gem began to glow. "And it looks as though I have just unlocked the gem of form."

A yellow ray flew from his hands hitting nearby gas transporters. Two robots formed from the metal, although Danny knew he had ought to be worried he couldn't help but think, "They kind of look like transformers."

The bots just stood motionless, Danny took this moment to escape the wiring with minor cuts and tears to clothing. The boy flew over to the robots waiting for something, anything to happen. He turned back to the clown.

"What are they going to do rust on me?" Danny laughed.

The clown laughed, "And freakshow said, Let there be life!"

A red plasma shot from his hand hitting the two frozen metal giants. Danny turned to hear the scrapping of metal against metal, the sound was horrible. A metal claw shoot down at his, Danny quickly jumped out of the way into the face of another robot. He tried to fly away but the jaws of the beast bit down on his suit. Danny yelled as the creature trashed his around, much like a dog with a new toy. The boy flung to the ground, right below the feet of their master.

"That's odd, I commanded it to eat you, I need more practice," Freakshow said turning his attention to the glove.

"Freeze," Danny turned to see the guys in white following quickly to the scene.

"Freeze? If you incest!" Freakshow said firing a yellow ray into a cloud.

The cloud formed into what looked like the marshmallow man from Ghost Busters, Danny wondered if he did that on purpose. The large white creature of snow and ice fell to the earth below landing on the men.

The clown grabbed the boy by the remains of his costume, "Now where were we? Oh that's right I was going to ruin your life , like you ruined mine!" Freakshow said to Danny who had a very annoyed face.

A green plasma ball hit the clown dead center of his chest, the three teens looked to see Serene floating above them.

"See, when people change the weather on me, it really pisses me off," Serene said annoyed.

Lydia flew from the ground punching the girl in the face sending her back a few feet. Serene landed next to the three teens in a fighting position.

"Seems are little show down will require a bigger audience," The clown said stepping on to his train as it flew away.

The green bats disappeared, Serene pulled the two up with little effort. Danny stomped over, much like an annoyed two year old. He grabbed on to his friends.

"Danny what about Freakshow," Sam asked with concern as they began flying away.

"Ah, let the jerk pops handle it, I'm on vacation." Danny said.

Serene narrowed her eyes, "Maybe I was wrong," She thought to herself.

"Besides I have one word for you, Humpty Dumpty," Danny smiled landing behind the bleachers.

"That is two," Serene said eyes still narrowed.

"Not in a very joking mood?" Tucker asked.

"Actually I'm not, that is not a normal gantlet Danny," Serene growled changing into her human form.

Danny did the same and asked, "What?"

"It's power is amazing with it you can control reality its self," Serene hissed.

"But with you and me we can easily over take it," Danny smiled walking from under the stands.

"If he figures out the correct code it will overcome my power tenfold," Serene said.

"What are the odds of that?" Danny asked.

"If you feel not worried you are mistaken, what are the odds? What are the odds he would even get his hands on it? The gauntlet has been hidden away from hundreds of years very few know the location," Serene said with a hint of fear.

"Well I don't care, as of right now Freakshow is not my problem," Danny said sitting in his seat.

She growled.

The staged darkened, the crowed began to cheer. Steam filled the air followed by a guitar. Once cleared the egg roared as yoke poured from its mouth, the band screamed as they were trapped inside. Come on Serene," Danny called tapping her shoulder.

"If you believe it is not a treat, then take on a mere creation of it alone," Serene said crossing her arms.

"Fine," Danny said annoyed as he fell through the holes in the bleachers. Danny flew out and flew to the stage, "Was that really necessary?" Sam asked.

"If he believes this to be nothing but an average ghost attack he is mistaken. I'm only doing this to prove a point, they will play with him for a moment, then I will help," Serene said.

Freakshow appeared on stage out of thin air, "Are you kids ready to have a good time?"

Lydia grabbed Sam and Tucker flying them to center stage.

"Now I will help," Serene said falling through the bleachers.

The ghost girl flew from the stands and landed next to Danny on the stage.

"the only thing better than an audience, is a captive audience," Freakshow said bring the stands to life.

Screams rang through the air.

"Still think it's not your problem?" Serene asked.

Danny flew up and darted towards the man, "Show is over Freakshow!"

"Oh contraire, that's French for I bet this hurts," The clown punched the boy clear across the stage.

Serene growled, "I don't know does this?" Two vines flew from the girl's hand wrapping around Lydia, Serene pulled the vines back behind her holding the girl and threw her at the clown. The two hit dead on and fell back a few feet.

"Well that's new," Freakshow said smiling as he shot a red ray at Serene sending her flying back into the stands.

Danny landed back on the stage as the man turned the drum set into a spider like creature. The drums spit a web like net at the boy sending him into the football goal. The boy attempted to break free but couldn't.

"Any last words? Might I suggest, Ah Freakshow don't hurt me," The clown said.

Sam and Tucker looked at their captor, Tucker grabbed the girl's red hood and pulled it over her face. The two teens ran over to the clown and grabbed on to the gauntlet. Danny soon joined, the clown flew up into the air in attempt to break free. Each of their hands touched a gem, the glove began to glow.

"You did it, you activated all the gems, I can now control all of reality!" The Clown yelled.

Serene flew up from the stands to the four, she remained distant from them, but still in hearing length.

"The gauntlet has a defense meconium, touch a gem and think of a place to hide it!" Serene yelled.

"That is enough out of you," Freakshow yelled firing a red ray at the girl sending her into the stands yet again.

The teens did as they were told and one by one the gems disappeared.

"NO," Freakshow yelled.

A blue burst of energy rain through the sky. Sam and Tucker landed on the hard wood of the stage, both sat up and looked for their friends. Each of the possets items went back into place.

A red comet fell to the stage, when the smoke cleared Freakshow starred angrily at the two teens. Lydia stood next to the clown and formed a tonado of her tattoos around them, the two were shortly gone.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

A blue comet fell to the earth below, the crowd gasped.

Danny phantom stood from the rubble holding his head, two blue rings formed around the boys waist changing him into his human counterpart. The sounds of gasps and helicopters filled the air.

"Danny Fenturned is Danny Phantom?" Dash called.

"Nobody saw that right?" Danny asked.

A curse escaped Serene's lips as she flew to the boy, she grabbed her friends and pulled her cloak over them all, they vanished before everyone's eyes.

The four re animated a few feet from where they were, Serene grabbed her head and fell to her knees. The men and white surrounded them, "Your coming with us for questioning, and experiments lots and lots of experiments," The men said.

"Been there done that," Serene said shooting vines and their throats, she threw them to the side and grabbed Sam and Tucker.

"Danny GO!" she yelled flying off.

The boy jumped into the air changing back into his ghostly haft. Serene flew quickly besides his carrying Sam and Tucker. She flew higher into the air to avoid the new helicopters.

"What about Danny?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, after I drop you two off, I'll.." A shock when through Serene as a ray from the men in white hit them. Serene's eyes shut, two rings formed around her waist changing her into her human haft, the three teens flew down to the earth.

Serene opened her eyes to hear the screams of her friends. A force field formed around the two before they hit the ground, Serene fell to her back on the hard wood. The ghost girl stood to face the men in white, guns aimed.

"Please," Serene said changing into her ghostly form.

Her world went black, with only the red light to shine through.

"Serene?" Sam asked.

Danny shot an ectoplasm ball at the two men before changing into his human form.

"Serene?" He called.

The girl just stood there, her eyes flashed red as she flew off.

Danny ran over to Sam and Tucker, they were as confused as ever, "Why would she run off?" Danny asked himself.

"Danny go ghost!" Sam yelled.

"I, I can't the blast messed with my powers," Danny said.

"Better for us," The men in white said turning their guns on the teens.

"I'll get us out of here," Sam said.

"Mosh pit!" She yelled throwing the two boys off the stage.

The three surfed across the crowd coming to the locker rooms. Three hands grabbed each of them pulling the teens into the room.

**Fenton's*

The Manson's and Foley's walked angrily into the Fenton's kitchen.

"Your son is the ghost boy!" The Manson's yelled.

"Well I'm sure it was your weirdo bat daughter had something to do with it," Jack yelled.

"Now, now, it's alright to point figures as long as no one points them at our son, "Mr. Foley said.

"It's not like our ghost activities had ever put any of you in danger before," Maddie said.

A green cloaked figure flew from the ground, eyes glowing red. The group was wrapped in thick black vines, the figure smiled.

"Until now," Jack said.

**Outside the Fenton's home*

"Ok, so I'll slip in, get my stuff and go," Danny whispered.

"And what run away from home?" Tucker asked.

"What choice do I have? The whole world knows my secret," Danny snapped walking through the doors.

"Freeze," several men said.

The house was filled with men in weird bio suits, holding guns pointed at Danny. Two gaurds grabbed Sam and Tucker from behind and held them into place.

"Human's secure," One man said.

"Daniel Fenton, in accordance to the anti ecto laws subsection 1 you are under arrest," One of the men said.

"I'm only going to say this once, let my friends and family go," Danny hissed.

"Or what?" The man asked.

"Or this," Danny ran over to the wall hitting the Fenton emergency button.

"Anti creep mode activated," A voice called.

Claws from all over the house shot out grabbing them men, throwing them to the side.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"The house attacks anything using ecto energy. I'm going ghost!" Danny called.

As he changed several weapons locked on him, "Or not." He said changing back.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Run!" Danny yelled as he started towards the stairs.

The three made it to the bottom of the stairs and a man blocked there way.

"Freeze," he called.

"Ok," Danny said as he did two metal Maddie and Jack Fenton shot from the wall hitting the man.

The three ran up the stairs and into Jazz's room.

"Three to the op's center," Danny said.

A large clear tube sucked the three up into the op's.

"Computer lock up," Danny said.

"Locking up," each window was covered by a metal shade.

Danny ran to the computer and began to type. The op's center detached from the home as the Fenton blimp inflated.

"What are we going to do? Bored them to death?" Sam asked.

"Not quite," Danny said as he continued to type. The op's center began to shift and transform into the Fenton jet. Sam looked out the window, "Were headed right for the school!"

"I don't know what to do!" Danny said looking at the controls.

A button caught his attention, "Auto jack."

An inflatable jack formed in the driver's seat, "Please buckle up and pass the fudge."

The teen's buckled as the plane flew up from its nose dive. Danny looked out the window the men in white were closely behind them.

He jumped from his seat and changed into his ghostly form holding on to the window. A blanket of invisibility rained from Danny covering the ship.

"We're losing visual," one of the men said.

"Activate the white fang," The other called shooting out the tracer.

The little robot clamed on to the ship before it flew out of sight.

**Somewhere in the sky*

"Danny we lost them yesterday, you can stop now," Sam said.

The jet turned visible once again, Danny stumbled from the window changing into his human haft and sitting on the floor.

"We should contact your parents," Tucker said.

"And tell them what, sorry I've been lying to you all this time, please don't rip me apart?" Danny snapped, "If they want to contact me they can."

A green cloaked figure flew through the roof of the plane, face hidden.

Danny stood up, "Serene where were you?"

The girl remained quite as she walked to the controls. An image formed on the screen, the pale faced clown with an evil grin painted on him.

"Freakshow," Danny snapped.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting the worst day of your life?" the clown asked, "But it seems I need your help."

"Why would we help you?" Danny snapped.

"A measure of reasons," The screen turned to see the three's families in a circus cage.

"They have my parents," Sam said.

"They have all our parents," Tucker added.

"Why look, I have something you want, and you know where my gems are," Freakshow smiled, "Which you three fools will retrieve if you ever want to see your families alive again!"

Danny growled, "We four will stop you."

He looked at Serene who remained motionless, "Serene why aren't you doing anything?" Danny asked.

"Oh I'm sorry haven't you heard? She has a new master now," The clown laughed.

Sam pulled down the girl's hood. Serene's eyes were red and teeth jagged, among her ears were two red, glowing bat earrings.

"Serene!" Sam yelled.

"What master want's master gets. You have three days, and don't try to run, I will find you," Serene hissed.

"Oh how I'm loving this," Freakshow said.

"The clock is ticking Daniel," The girl said flying out.


	7. Chapter 7: Games

**Forgot! Really important, i used Pink Funhouse song in here, and there are a lot of mistakes but i'll fix those sometime. **

**Train station*

The call had ended as the green hooded girl landed besides the clown.

She bowed "As I said master, the boy will do anything for his family." The words fell off her lips like bullets from a gun.

"Excellent work," Freakshow smiled.

"I have kept my end of the bargain, will you keep yours?" she asked standing up straight.

"In due time, once you don't need her you I will release you from my control thorn," Freakshow said walking to the cages.

"Thank you master," Thorn hissed following him.

The clown walked down the line looking at his captives and stopping at the Fentons, "I don't see the desire of a family."

"What are you doing to my son?" Jack yelled.

The clown glared at the man and then back as Thorn. Black vines shot from her hands wrapping around the man's throat lifting him from the ground.

"Only speak with permission," she hissed smiling an evil smile.

Maddie jumped to the rescue of her husband, she tried desperately to pry the vines off with no luck, "Let him go!"

Black vines wrapped around her arms pulling her back.

"Leave them alone," Jazz said throwing the notebook at thorn.

The book hit her in the face, a surprise look painted her face, the vines pulled back from the two adults. The girl just stood there, in an almost shocked state, slowly she began to laugh, a dark and wicked laugh.

"You have no idea what you have done," Thorn said disappearing in her cloak.

"Pity I was enjoying this," Freakshow smiled.

"What is wrong with you?" Jazz asked.

"Girl, you'd be wise not to anger me," Freakshow hissed.

"Why not? It's not like you have powers, you just get ghost to do your dirty work," Jazz said.

"I will not be upstaged by a ghost!" The clown said almost pouting.

"Without Thorn or Lydia, you'd be no more powerful than me," Jazz smiled.

As she said that Lydia flew from one of the boxes of the train.

"Use the door like a person!" Freakshow yelled.

Lydia just looked confused and flew away.

"Why do you envy ghost?" Jazz said.

"My audience likes ghost more than me, my parents liked ghost more than me, and deep down I think I like ghost more than me," Freakshow sighed.

"Sometimes I think I'd like to be a ghost," both of them said at the same time.

"You really understand me don't you child?" the clown said.

"More than you know," Jazz said.

**Forest*

The green hooded girl floated above the land to an opening. The sounds of water rushed through the air, she stopped and landed on the wet grass.

"How perfect, to lose everything in your holy ground. I couldn't think of a better way to end this," Thorn hissed.

"N…o.. ple.. pleas..es do..n't.." Serene called weakly.

"How does it fell, being the one on the inside, no escape, no control?" Thorn snapped.

There was no answer.

The green hooded girl smiled, "Silent? Does this mean I won? Given in? can't fight? Can't protect him?" Thorn hissed.

"Yo…u… ca..n't wi..n, no matter what happens to me you can't win, and you never will!" Serene said as her voice grew stronger.

"Ah, your little chosen hero? I'll have fun with him for a while, but you know how I bore easily. But I will quite enjoy destroying the only things he loves, watch him fall to pieces what a laugh," The girl hissed.

"I wo…n't le..t you!" Serene whispered as her words became weak.

"Don't worry, you won't be around to see it," Thorn said placing her hand to her stomach.

"Now, you may feel a slight pinch," she laughed.

Her hands turned to a reddish glow and reached inside of herself. A scream came from the girl as she pulled a green orb from herself, the green light fell to the grass below, growing larger. The trees around the area began to die turning a brown and twisted coloring. The flowers of the land turn to ones of Venus fly traps and the grass turned brown from death. The green hood off the girl changed to one of blood soaked red. Thorn removed the hood and starred at the grass below.

She was different now, her black hair reached the ground below and wrapped around her like a cape. Her bangs became sleek and strait as the rest of her hair, falling to her right eye covering it. Eyes red stained with hate and a wicked jagged smile to match. Markings glowed red and her skin turned a pale blue. Black boot came to mid thy on either side and leather jacket covered her arms. A haft red and haft black dress went one inch above her boots.

She marveled at the green glow it shaped itself into another.

The ghostly maiden of Serene laid on the dirt of the grass, her eyes weary and weak. Her own leafed dress became as brown and dead as the world around her, the marking from her face were free from existence. Her hair was no longer the golden blond it was now a short dead brown.

Serene smiled a weak grin up to Thorn.

The black haired girl looked confused, then she realized why she was smiling. Thorn felt an odd emptiness, weakness almost.

"What did I say? No matter what happens to me… you lose," Serene grinned weakly.

"No matter," Thorn hissed, "I only need to wait a few more days. It's all you have left then I will have all control."

The black haired picked up the weekend girl and began walking back to the camp.

**Florida*

"According to the book, the gems are activated by touch so if no one touches them they should be easy to find," Sam said reading.

"The sooner we find them the better chance we have," Danny said.

A roar came from behind as the NASA space rocket began to take off. The giant beat flew sharply around facing the teens dead on, it's metal maul open wide as it roared again.

A heavy sigh came from Sam, "It's never easy is it?"

The three teens screamed as the rocket grabbed hold of the jet.

As they hit the back of the jet Danny yelled, "I'm going ghost!"

Two rings formed around his waist as he transformed into his ghostly counterpart. He placed both of his hands atop the jet and spread his intangibility across, escaping from the mouth of the beast. Danny jumped from the plan and fired a ecto plasma ball at the aircraft. The shot had little if any effect to the beast.

"It's not working," Dan said in a relaxed voice.

"Than what would you suggest?" Danny said firing another plasma ball.

"Serene, told you not to listen to me," Dan said sarcastically.

"And Serene is being controlled by our enemy," Danny said being hit by the shuttle.

He glared into the red eyes of the rocket to see the red gem.

"Or that work's too," Danny smiled.

A roar came from the beast as it flew Danny off of it sending him to the ground below. The boy screamed as he fell faster and faster crashing into the run way, a few feet into the ground.

"Danny go, get the gem!" Sam yelled.

The boy pushed off the ground and flew directly at the shuttle. The rocket bit at him once and missed, the ghost boy flew back and gapped hold of the tail wind. The creature desperately tried to wiggle him free, Danny grunted as he flew up to the side grabbing hold of a strand of metal ripping it from the side.

"I've always wanted to ride on a space shuttle, just not on the outside!" Danny yelled.

The boy increased his speed slightly landing himself on the windshield once again, he starred at the red gem as he grabbed it. The beast instantly turned normal again, causing it to fall to the earth below. The boy heard the screams of his friends as he noticed the shuttle was falling directly towards them. He flew into the captions chair and pulled up on the controls.

"All right Fenton, you've run this simulation a hundred times on your computer you can do this," Danny said to himself as he began the sequence.

Sweat fell down his face as he came closer and closer to the jet, the shuttle began to pull up as he enter the controls. Sudden relief fell upon him, the plane landed a few hundred feet from the jet. A smiled brushed the iced hair's face as he flew from the shuttle.

"Ladies and gentlemen the eagle has landed," Danny said flying from the ship.

A blue rocket came close to hit, smoking in the dirt. The boy looked up to see the Men in White.

"Daniel Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, give yourself up," The men shot another rocket hitting the jet below.

"No!" Danny shrieked.

The smoke began to clear, Danny didn't look at first he was afraid of what would happen. The roar of four wheelers filled the air as the two teens emerged from the smoke.

"Yes!" Danny called.

Two more rockets flew towards Sam and Tucker. Danny growled at the two men as she flew towards his friends, the three disappeared in the ground.

The three reappeared outside the space center wear a red figure waited.

Danny stood protectively in front of his friends. "What do you want?"

The girl laughed, "So Brave all of a sudden?"

"We're getting the gems just leave us alone," Danny said.

"I'm not here for you gems Daniel," Thorn hissed.

"Then why are you?" Sam asked.

"That's a good question Samantha, you know I am the Welcomer correct?" Thorn smiled.

"What about it?" Danny growled.

"I like to see all the near death experiences," Thorn laughed.

"Near death? We almost died!" Tucker yelled.

"You were supposed to, I don't know why you didn't but I would thank who ever or whatever was looking out for you," Thorn laughed.

"I'd be more careful if I were you," Thorn smiled disappearing into her cloak.

"I can't believe we almost died," Sam said leaning back slightly.

"She's under Freakshow's control, we can't afford to believe anything," Danny said.

"Even if we do find all of the gems what are we going to do?" Tucker asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Danny said putting the gem in the thermos.

"How are we to get across the country now?" Sam asked.

"Never underestimate the power of my mom," Danny said pressing a button on the four wheelers changing them into hover crafts.

"Next stop, Gothapoliza," Danny said.

**Train station*

A red cloaked figure appeared in the night sky, she flew down near the cages. Everyone was fast asleep, well almost everyone, Jazz wrote in her journal with the light of torches. Thorn walked up to the girl with a smile.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my light," Jazz said not looking up.

"Why do you not fear?" Thorn asked.

"Why should I?" Jazz said coldly.

"Do you not feel for your brother? For your family? Are you not shocked?" Thorn asked, she was honestly curios.

"Danny will be fine, he'll beat you," Jazz said with an annoyed face.

"So that's it, you already knew didn't you?" Thorn laughed taking off her hood.

"So how much do you really know girl?" Thorn hissed walking around the cage.

"I know you're annoying me," Jazz said coldly.

"Danny is not here now, and even if he was he doesn't stand a chance. So I'd watch your tone," Thorn threatened.

"I beg to differ, I've been watching Danny, I know he's more powerful than most ghost. I know he has beaten lots of powerful enemies." Jazz said more protective.

"You remind me of my brother girl, so protective, thinking you know best. The resemblance, uncanny, but once I'm done here he will get the same taste of revenge," Thorn hissed.

"Why would you hurt your own family?" Jazz asked.

"Were not the most friendly of folk," Thorn smiled.

"Obviously," Jazz rolled her eyes.

"If you do know who Danny is, do you know I?" Thorn smiled.

"You're the insane slave to the psychopathic clown over there," Jazz said writing in her notebook again.

"I am no slave dear girl, we are just exchanging favors," Thorn hissed.

"Being held under control of an evil ring master helps you because?" Jazz asked writing more.

"What is that?" Thorn asked grabbing the journal, the red haired girl reached for it frantically.

Thorn's eye read over the plan, it was an escape plan. Her eyes widened slightly as she read, it was ingenious, more than likely, it would have worked. She smiled throwing the book into the air, it disappeared in the night sky. The red cloak wrapped around, vanishing. Thorn reappeared moment later carrying a girl, she placed the girl into the cage with the Fenton's and stared at the confused Jazz.

"What did you do to her?" Jazz asked running over to help the barely conscious girl.

"Recognize her?" Thorn asked.

Jazz studied the girl, her eyes widened, "This is Serene, that girl Danny brought over one night!"

"Your mostly right, that is Serene, or what's left of her. But I was there to, we, are, were, the same person," Thorn laughed.

"But you are Danny?!" Jazz said confused.

"I wonder if disintegration is a good means of break up?" Thorn laughed.

"You're a monster!" Jazz yelled.

"It's pronounced Master," Thorn smiled.

"You are not a master of anything," Jazz hissed.

Maddie and Jack woke and ran over to help the new girl.

"Jazz, you've very smart and it would be a shame if you were wasted with the rest of these fools," Thorn said pulling the girl from the cage.

"What are you getting at?" Jazz asked.

"I'd like to play a game," Thorn said.

"Oh, no, I've seen enough horror movies to know where this is going." Jazz said.

"This is a proposition you will wish not to ignore." Thorn said, "You win and I'll grant you one wish, no matter what it is."

"And if I lose?" Jazz asked.

"Do..n..t! Do i..t!" Serene yelled weakly from the train.

"If you lose you will get what you've always wanted, you will become a ghost." Thorn's eyes were cold.

Jazz's jaw dropped in shock.

"Don't worry it will be quick and painless, for the most part. I will then keep you as a slave," Thorn said.

"Sweetie I think we need to listen to Serene," Maddie said.

"Anything?" Jazz asked.

"Anything," Thorn said.

"Ma..ke he…r pro..mise!" Serene yelled.

"Promise?" Jazz asked.

"Double cross my heart," Thorn hissed.

**Nevada*

"Goth-a-palooza!" Sam yelled as they came close.

"The greatest celebration of everything dark and disturbing!"

The three teens gasped as they came over the cliff. The world was not dark nor Goth but filled with teddy bears and happy sighs. Live bears ran about as the teens landed, hugging on to limbs. Sam's eye began to twitch ash she ripped the heads off the bears.

"Destroy them Danny! Each and every one of them!" Sam yelled.

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem, Can we please have the gem of form?"

All of the bears asked at once, "Say the magic words."

"Die?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Please?" Danny asked sweetly.

The bears gave the yellow glowing gem to the boy. Danny smiled as he looked around, he took the gem turning everything to the way it was before.

Sam smiled hugging two Goth boys, "I love the smell of anti-establishment in the evening."

"Two gems down, and one to go, and less than twenty four hours to find it." Danny said.

A missile flew past Danny hitting the cliff behind. A white tank rolled over the rocks and pointed itself at the teens. A second missile flew coming within inches of the teen, but suddenly turned directing aiming for the Tank.

Danny didn't take a moment and grabbed his friends flying through the cliff behind them. The three flew into the back of news truck.

Sam picked up the next day's paper and looked at their faces painted on the front page.

**Train station*

"The game is simple. Find your notebook before Danny returns," Thorn smiled.

"And how am I to do that?" Jazz asked.

A curcial of vines formed around the two, cutting them off from the world. It was no bigger than a small house. The area inside was void of anything but some dead grass and the two girls.

"The notebook is in here, it somewhere you can reach, but can you find it? I'll even give you a hint.

Where am I when I am hidden?

Where the sun never is bright?

And where I do I hide at night?

Where is the power out of sight?

And where does the wind never bite?

Where am I you ask?

When do you see me at last?"

Jazz repeated the words in her head, she knew this was going to be hard, but she didn't imagine. She carefully looked around the arena, she couldn't lose, she mustn't.

"You have but a day child," Thorn smiled sitting in the grass, "I'd get to it."

"Can my family help?" Jazz asked motioning towards the cage.

"Can't handle it? Give up now?" Thorn asked in a babyish tone.

"No! It's just, there involved in this to," Jazz snapped.

"Normally, I would allow the help of a pathetic human, but you see Serene knows what I know. We can't have you cheating now can we?" Thorn hissed pulling at the grass.

"You don't have to be so hard on humans you know, at a time you were one," Jazz said.

"No she was, I was created from hate, what are you going to do," Thorn smiled.

"Hate? Why would she create you?" Jazz asked sitting in the grass.

"Sometimes the shades take over," Thorn smiled, "Now, you have but a day left, you can gap all you want, but I won't reveal the answer."

Jazz stood and began to pace.

"The answer has to be obvious, let's review what we know. There is no conceivable place in which to hide it in this space and I can reach it."

This wasn't helping at all.

"What do I know about her? She was a part of Serene. She is a ghost, she doesn't like humans, she is vain and over confident."

"Tick tock girl," Thorn smiled wickedly.

**San Diego*

"One gem left," Danny said as the teen's jumped from the van.

Their attention went directly to an animated billboard, "The Ghost Kid's Identity Revealed!"

Flashing light quickly surrounded their vision, Danny quickly grabbed hold of his two friends disappearing from sight. The three flew quickly to the subways below.

"We should be safe down here, we just gotta find a train headed to the comic book convention and slip in and out undetected," Danny said low to the ground.

"I don't think that will be much of an issue," Tucker said looking at the hundreds of Danny and Sam look a likes.

Tucker's expression soured, "What no Tuckers? Am I not geek worthy?"

A similar voice was heard from behind, "Over there!"

Danny turn to see the Men in white interrogating a geek in a costume.

"Move," Sam said pushing the two boys on to the train.

As the train began to move the two men shoot daggers at the teens.

"We missed them," one man said.

"Don't worry we know where they're going," the other replied.

**San Diego Comic book convention*

"Still no Tuckers," Tucker said looking around.

"Everything here looks normal," Danny said.

"Compared to what," Sam asked looking around.

"Your teddy bear convention," Tucker joked.

Sam's eye twitched.

"Moving on, maybe no one has found the gem yet," Danny said almost cheerfully.

"Behold the crystal of iothen!" One nerd called out wearing a blue rock costume.

"Let me see, let me see," the cat geek said.

"My turn," A samurai dork called.

The blue gem began to glow and the three began to change into their costumes. Roars and screams of terror flew through the crowd, Danny quickly turned to see the super powered geeks.

"Awesome! The Gem of Fantasy turn three normal geeks into super heroes. Maybe they can help us save our parents," Danny said cheerfully.

"Dude you have got to read more comics, those aren't super heroes, there super villains," Tucker shouted.

The three super villains began to fan out causing misfortune in their path. The large blue rock man shot a blue beam at Danny knocking him back a few feet.

"Better stop these guys before they do some real damage," Danny said hitting the man in the gut.

A blue gem dropped from his hand.

"Get the Gem Boy!" Dan yelled.

"You again!" Danny yelled flying after the gem.

"That was out loud, and you have a shadow," Dan smirked.

A large blue hand swept the boy across the floor.

"Can we talk about this later?" he groaned.

Sam and Tucker quickly ran after the gem only to be cut off by a she wolf.

"You shall not pass, so speaks Princess Shewolf!" The girl called.

"That may be the hottest geek I've ever laid eyes on," Tucker said.

The girl's figure began to shake as she transformed into a werewolf like creature.

"How about now?" Sam asked.

"Yup still hot," Tucker said with a straight face.

Danny flew pass the two teens tackling the wolf girl into some nearby comic book stands.

A scream of terror came from behind.

"Our comic books have come alive!"

"I don't know whether to be afraid or report this to the internet!"

"Move from the people Danny," Dan said.

"OK don't shut up," Danny said flying through the ceiling.

The three villains soon followed the boy up to the roof. A wolf claw like hook grabbed hold of Danny's tail pulling him to the street below. The boy squinted with pain.

"Move now," Dan yelled.

Danny did as he was told and moved from the way right before the blue rock monster crushed where he was. The blue man was caught off guard, Danny grabbed the pant leg and pulled him up the flag pole hanging him like the many times Dash had done the same to him.

"Now to finish off the rest of the legion of super dwebs," Danny shouted.

**Train station*

Jazz continued to pace frantically, she was running out of time. He knew this, her family knew it and Thorn most certainly knew it.

"Tick Tock girl, only an hour left," Thorn smuggled.

"Shh, I'm thinking," Jazz said.

"Where am I when I am hidden?

Where the sun never is bright?

And where I do I hide at night?

Where is the power out of sight?

And where dose the wind never bite?

Where am I you ask?

When do you see me at last?" She repeated to herself over and over.

"Where is the sun never bright? Darkness?

Where I do, I hide at night? Safety?

Where is power out of sight? Inside of you?

Where does wind never bite? Inside?" Jazz paused a moment, "Inside of something. Inside darkness? Inside safety?" She said out loud to herself.

"Tick tock," Thorn whispered.

"Tick tock? Clocks?" Jazz wondered.

"And I'm like her brother, Clockwork! I'm like Clockwork, and Clockwork is Protective." Jazz paused, "My journal is my inner thoughts so instinctually it's me, so its hiding place is protecting it."

"I protect you from wind and hide you inside the darkness," She turned to Thorn, "It's in your cloak. You hide it inside your cloak!"

The black haired girl's expression soured as she hissed and evil sound. A red hand glowed as the journal rose from the pocket and out to the red headed girl.

"You are smarty than I had thought." She growled, "A promise is a promise. Make a wish, but be careful there are no due overs."

The green and black vines fell from the circle, Jazz ran quickly over to her family and Serene's prison. The girl's own skin had become a greyish dead coloring and her hair was shorter than before.

"Is she ok?" Jazz asked her mom.

"Almost all her reserve powers have been drained, and from what we have noticed, the weaker she gets the stronger Thorn becomes," Maddie said.

"Of course it has, evil can't rule as long as there is good around," Thorn said as her hand glowed a red and black color.

The limp girl was lifted from the cage and bought to the feet of Thorn.

Serene began short cut gasps in a struggle to keep conscious, Thorn smiled placing her heeled boot upon the girl's neck.

"How cute? Does this remind you of anything?" Thorn asked in a babyish voice.

She pressed harder down, "Oh that's right, death; when you chose good over evil."

"But now there is nothing holding me back, no human heart only hate," Thorn pushed down harder before hearing a frantic shout.

"Stop!" Jazz yelled.

Thorn let up and looked at Jazz.

"I get a wish right?" Jazz said.

"Ja…z..z.. Do..n…'t!" Serene coughed.

"She is the only reason you were held back right?" Jazz asked.

Thorn nodded.

"Then make me some promises," Jazz said.

"Alright little brat, what do you want?" Thorn said stepping off Serene.

"1. You will re connect with Serene becoming one again.

2. You won't hurt a single hair on anyone here.

3. You will not attack or harm anyone in my family," Jazz said.

"J..a..zz i..t wa…s a tri…ck!" Serene coughed.

"But there are no take backs," Thorn hissed.

A green orb formed from Serene's body flowing into Thorn's. The weaken girl was gone, leaving only the Black haired in their path.

"But how?" Jazz asked.

"Poor girl, she is far too weak to fight back against my control, it was a good thought, but I had all the aces, you never had a chance." Thorn said grabbing the end of her cloak disappearing into the night.

**San Diego*

Danny jumped dodging one of the samurai's attacks. Just as he landed a familiar voice ran from behind.

"Stop right there ghost boy," The two men were completely out of breath.

"Man these cross country ghost chases sure take a lot out of you," One of the men said.

A feminine laugh rang through the sky.

"You were only fifteen minutes away from here, and you're out of breath?" Thorn appeared floating above the two men holding Lydia by the horns.

"Another ghost," One of the men called as they prepared there blasters.

With a simple finger ray both weapons were gone.

"Please," she laughed.

"I have bigger fish to fry than you," Thorn pulled a blue gem from her cloak pocket.

"Leaving this in the middle of a comic book convention, not the best idea," Thorn laughed.

"Get that gem Danny," Dan said.

The girl held the stone in her hand and it glowed once before then three teens turned back into costume geeks.

"I would have honestly enjoyed seeing if one of the Danny look alike got a hold of this," Thorn said rolling the stone between her fingers.

"Freeze," The men in white both said.

Thorn pulled back at the stone and both the men were frozen in ice.

"I'm good on that," she hissed.

"What do you want Thorn," Danny growled.

"A few things really, but first," she threw Lydia and the street below.

"I believe this belongs to you," Thorn said floating down.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Two small bats flew back to their grounded master from Sam and Tucker's back.

"Seems as if you have a shadow, a shadow that ruined all of my plans," Thorn yelled kicking the girl.

"Talk about kick some one when there down," Tucker said.

"So Lydia's the reason we didn't die?" Sam asked shocked.

"One and only. You were to die and you were to go insane letting out Dan, you ruined everything! With no good, your future would have become dark and there would be no stopping me," Thorn began to ramble.

"Wait so you want Dan to escape?" Danny asked.

"Who's Dan?" Sam and Tucker asked.

"You haven't told them, cute," Thorn laughed.

"And of course I do fool! I created him!" Thorn yelled.

"You were created by Thorn?" Danny asked himself aloud.

"No he was created by Serene, Everyone has a chance to be evil or good Daniel," Thorn smirked.

"Join me," Thorn hissed evilly.

"No, I'll fight and I'll win," Danny said standing his ground.

"Suit yourself," Thorn said grabbing the three teens and teleporting.

**Train station*

The four appeared in front of the cages and Freakshow, Jazz had been re locked in with her family. Sam, Tucker, and Danny each fell to their knees throwing up slightly.

Thorn bowed to her master, "All three accounted for."

"Bring them to me," Freakshow growled.

The bat earrings glowed a slight red, Thorn walked to the white haired boy.

"The gems?" she hissed.

"No, as long as I have them, we hold the power," Danny said standing weakly.

Thorn's eyes narrowed with annoyance, "You're more than your worth."

"What are you waiting for?" Freakshow called.

Thorn's hands shot a red glow as a plasma ball formed, she pointed the shot at Sam and Tucker.

"This isn't a game anymore Danny…" Thorn said almost concerned.

"Serene?" Danny asked.

"No," her eyes flashed a darker red.

"You will do what I say whether you want to or not," Thorn said as she began to hum a hard tune.

"I dance around this empty house

Tear us down, throw you out

Screaming down the halls

Spinning all around and now you fall

(Danny froze, he found himself unable to move).

Pictures framing up the past

Your taunting smirk behind the glass

This museum full of ash

Once a tickle, now a rash

This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 -Fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors

All the laughter from before

Would rather live out on the street

Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers, called the maids

We'll try to exorcise this place

Drag my mattress to the yard

Crumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown"

Her hand began to glow a brighter color as she spoke.

"One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Te-"

"Stop!" Danny yelled.

"What was that?" Thorn asked sweetly as the energy disappeared.

"I'll give you the stones, just leave them alone," Danny said in shame.

A snap sounded through the air and Danny could once again feel himself move. He handed the girl the thermos, Thorn quickly took the gems from the container throwing it to the ground. The red cloaked girl walked to her master presenting him the gems.

"We had a deal, I kept to my word," Thorn said bowing.

The clown laughed, "My dear girl did you actually believe I would just yet you go? Your still of use to me and frankly, you have no choice."

A red glow illuminated off the girl, her hair rose against gravity and her eyes full red slices on her blue face. Black of all colors formed on her hands in a orb of pure hate.

"Ah ah ah, And Freakshow said heel," Freakshow smiled.

The girl froze as her power calmed, pulling her hood onto her head.

"Good girl," The clown smiled. Not a sound in reply.

The clown rubbed a finger against each of the gems before placing them into the correct spot.

"The gem of life. The gem of Form. And the Gem of Fantasy, and thanks to you three I now know the combination in which to control all reality!" Freakshow yelled.

"No you don't," Thorn smirked.

"And what do you mean by that girl?" The clown growled.

"There are still parts you can't touch, and there are still powers greater than it," Thorn smiled.

"What do you know? I command you to tell me!" Freakshow yelled.

"How do you think each gem was created? There is an opposite and equal power to it," Thorn smiled.

"Where are these powers?" Freakshow asked.

"Does it matter? You have what you wanted," the girl growled.

"Acts of rebellion? It's that nosy blond brat again isn't it?" Freakshow scuffed.

"Perhaps," she smiled.

"No matter, I still have the reality gauntlet," Freakshow yelled.

"I am now ring master of all reality!" Freakshow said.

The sun rained high in the sky as Freakshow passed his hand across the blue canvas turning the day to night, "Neat-o am I right."

The clowns attention fell to the teens' families.

"Let them go Freakshow! I gave you the gems, we had a deal," Danny yelled.

"He's not very good on his deals," Thorn growled softly.

"I said bring me the gems if you want to see your families alive again, and here they are alive for now!" The clown laughed.

The Gauntlet glowed and the families vanished alone with Tucker and Sam. The people reappeared atop a roller coaster from what looked like a nightmare. Fire, several hammers and a squiring ball of ecto energy to finish them off.

"You lied to me!" Danny yelled at the clown.

"Yes, yes I did, goodie for me. But, it wouldn't be drama unless I gave you a fair shot," The clown said motioning for Thorn to release him.

"And an audience, a big audience!" Freakshow said, and if my magic a huge clown army sat in the stands, cheering and calling.

Danny turned to thorn, "You have to help me."

"Why should i?" Thorn growled.

"Because there you're friends too, Serene I know you're in there, please help," Danny said.

She sighed, "Even if I wanted to, I made a promise to jazz not to attack or harm anyone here, and the clown still is my master."

"I'll save them myself," Danny said flying off to the coaster.

"Help him!" Serene yelled from within.

"I can't, my promises have me stuck and even though I would adore sweet revenge I can't," Thorn replied.

"You also made a promise to protect him!" Serene said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I direct your attention to center stage where Danny Phantom, Aka Danny Fenton will attempt to rescue his friends and family from certain doom!" Freakshow called.

The white haired boy landed on the tracks and waited for the train cart. The clown raised his glove as it flashed yellow, the boy was now completely made up of some kind of jelly.

"What the?" Danny asked looking at himself.

"Move!" Dan yelled.

The cart hit the boy, orange jelly fell to the ground below where it remained still.

"NO!" Thorn yelled.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, and the Fenton's screamed.

"My son," Jack began to cry.

The bat earrings shook and shattered to the ground below. A green flash of light illuminated from the girl's body, green vines wrapped completely around her from head to toe. The layers of greenery faded away as the girl flew to the jelly. She landed softly in her green boot as she looked down at the remains, heart beat quickly and eyes filled with crystal liquid. Blond hair flowed in the night wind as she kneeled, soft hands ran through the goo. "He was gone" and she knew it, and as her job said, "she must be there whenever someone would… No it didn't happen" she thought. Several red and silver tears fell from her eyes landing on the goo. The orange jelly moved closer together and began to pull itself into place. Serene could feel the energy being poured from her body but it was worth it, he couldn't die and he wouldn't. The white haired boy raised from the goo and weakly looked around, their eyes met.

"Go," She whispered before disappearing.

The white haired boy looked up at the cart, it was heading right for the flaming clown mouth, the ghost flew as fast as he could to block the fire from his family. A green shield formed blocking the flames.

"Danny!" Jazz called.

"He's alive!" Jack yelled.

"He has ghost envy! Use phycology!" Jazz yelled.

"Phycology that's it!" Danny yelled.

Danny flew after the cart and destroyed the two rock hammers.

"Oh no, you do not get to leave this world with a smile," A massively large Freakshow said from behind.

"I believe that's up to me," Serene said appearing on his hat.

"You are a pest," Freakshow said swatting at the two.

"No we're ghost," Danny said wrapping himself in a crescent shape to miss a blast from him.

"We can do literally anything," Serene said dancing on his nose.

Freakshow came to hit her but only hit himself as she turned intangible.

"So what if you're the most powerful human on earth?" Danny said avoiding several hits, "No matter what you do, I'm haft ghost and ah, you're not."

"You think being a haft ghost is cool? I'll just become a whole ghost!" Freakshow said as a red fog formed around him.

A mutant four armed, three eyed winged monster.

"I say this has just gotten a lot easier," Danny said pulling out the Fenton Thermos.

"What no!" Freakshow called as he was being sucked into the tube leaving the glove behind.

Danny smiled putting the lid on the tube, screams could be heard from the back ground. Danny's attention turned to his still endangered family as they fell from the cut off directly above the whirlpool. A wed od green vines formed quickly catching the cart in the air. Serene flew from under up to Jazz.

"Can you release me of that promise now?" she asked sweetly.

Jazz just nodded her head and Serene grabbed The Fenton's, flying them safely down, and them the Foleys and Mansons.

Once everyone was safe Serene flew over to Danny whispering something softly before returning to the crowd.

The wicked world returned to normal as Danny touched each gem.

Two rings formed around the boy as he changed into his human form.

"Danny," Jack called.

"Young man," Maddie added.

"I, I'm sorry," Danny was cut off by his father bear hugging him.

"We're very proud of you son," Jack said letting o.

As soon as Jack freed the boy Maddie hugged him as well, "Oh my baby boy!"

"But I lied to you, over and over for a really long time, if I were you guys I'd be furious," Danny said sheepishly.

"We never gave you a reason not to," Maddie said.

"All this time we've been yammering on about dissecting and destroying ghost," Jack said.

"Only yammering?" Serene said floating behind them.

"Sorry about that, I would have been scared to if I were you," Jack said.

"We love you sweetie you," Maddie said.

"That really means a lot to bad you won't remember any of this," Danny said waving the gauntlet over the two.

"You don't have to do this you know," Serene said walking over to Danny.

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know my secrete just yet," Danny smiled.

"Me neither," Serene smiled.

**Men in White Government Research*

Men in the same uniform sat at two computers typing frantically.

Sirens rang through the room, "Ecto Intruder alert," one of the men said, "And a big one at that."

"That would be me," Danny said floating above them.

"It's the ghost boy!" The man said in unison.

"You are going to leave Danny Fenton and his family alone for now on," Danny said.

"And why would we do that?" One of the men asked.

"Because he is not the Ghost you are looking for," Danny said waving the gauntlet over them.

"He is not the ghost we are looking for," The men repeated.

** Fenton's*

Sam, Tucker, Serene, and Danny all sat on the front porch looking at the glove.

"Everything is back to the way it should be, and only we remember what happen," Danny said.

"You should really tell Jazz," Serene said calmly.

"Why would I do that?" Danny asked.

"She is smarter than you think," Serene said before standing, "Well I'm back to the ghost zone, I'll bring the gems to Clockwork."

"What about the gauntlet?" Sam asked.

"Destroy it? keep it? I really could careless, it is useless metal without these," Serene said shaking the thermos.

The girl disappeared into her cloak. Danny through the metal into the air shooting a plasma beam at it destroying it forever.

"Now everything can go back to being the way it should be," Tucker said.

"That's right, so we still have our cross country trip," Danny said.

"No offence but I've done enough traveling for a life time," Sam said standing

"Me to dude," Tucker said standing as well.

"Yah I guess you're right, see you guys tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"Sam said as the two teens ran off.


	8. Chapter 8: Normal

**News update: i have no desire to write this right now and have moved to other projects not on Fanfiction. I will contuine in a week time, so there you go.**

**100,000 WORDS! counting this and Lady of Green. Thank you all for following this story, even though it's super long. I have never written any typt of fanfiction and at the beging of this i wasn't even going to finnish it, but i got a strong reponse and contuined working. Rightful was my 100,000 word, and i'm so happy i have you guys to share this with! Also thank you to the anwsers in the polls, and according to you guys you want more of Serene's powers and Sam's mind which will becoming up shortly in the chapter Wishes, which is a what you want Danny pahntom episode. It focuses on the two of them. **

Power, she only felt power in her hand, the power of choice. The green hooded girl flew quickly through the green land of ghost. The ghost zone was fairly quiet today, not too many wonders, most likely from the massive spike in power. The girl looked around and drew a heavy breath, the familiar tower came into sight as she flew closer. Her mind was in a mess, after so long away from thorn she could feel herself slipping a way. She was so close, so close to sweet death that she could taste it. But she was still here, Serene still had responsibility, still had her work, still kept her pain.

"Why can't everything go back to the way it was?" She thought.

Serene froze, the thought of going back to normal. What was normal? Was it normal for her to organize historical documents? Was it normal to be living in fear of a man? Or was it normal to live innocently in a world of hate as she did before her death? These questions had no answers for Serene, for there was no such thing as normal, the girl was cursed since birth.

Serene shook the idea from her head, as she open the thermos, a single gem fell into her hand. The yellow diamond shined with power, the girl put the thermos back into her pocket and flew to the tower. Her feet landed softly on the blue tile, she waited until her brother met eyes, a soft smile reached his lips as he returned to his work.

Serene walked fully into the blue hall, "I brought you something," her words were tired and light.

A green hand open to reveal the small diamond, the man's eye widened slightly. S

He threw the small piece at the boy before turning to leave. He caught the gem slipping it into an empty space on his ring. The time master instantly changed to his elder form and looked at the girl as she turned to leave.

"And why such a rush my sister?" Clockwork's voice was worn.

"I just have stuff to do," Serene's voice was cold.

"Serene I'm sorry, you know I am, can you only trust me when I say it was for the best?" Clockwork said sincerely.

"I know, but I just have to do something right now," Serene said slightly less cold but with a small hint of fear.

"And what exactly are you planning to do?" Clockwork said changing to his child form.

"Getting back to normal," and with that she was gone.

**Pariah's castle*

Green boots landed on the island. Serene looked at the red castle and growled slightly as she lowered her hood, this place was once so good and now is filled with evil. The court yard was torn from the battle, as Serene walked fresh green grass grew between the bones and swords, all but one sword. A green blade stuck sideways from the dirt, nothing grew around it, ashes circled the cursed blade. A soft had grasped the hilt of the green. She pulled slightly feeling the weight of the blade, her eyes narrowed. She hated everything about this but it had to be done. Serene walked through the large castle doors into the ruins of battle, dragging the accursed blade behind her.

Once centered in the room, she threw the blade to the ground. The girl's eyes flashed white as she whispered a tune. A staff of golden bliss appeared in front of her, the harp's strings glistened from the window's natural light. Serene's hand grasped the handle with ease, next she reached for the thermos, a red gem appeared into her hand. At the base of the three rubies lay another, empty spot. The square gem slipped in with ease.

Serene waved the staff over the rubble of broken and taken up stone, the pieces began to move and shift back into their **rightful** place. The hall began to empty as each broken slab was returned to its rightful place. Lastly several small colorful pieces moved to the back center of the court. Reconnecting as if they had never been shattered, when done an Egyptian coffin remained. Everything was returning to normal.

Three items remained on the castle floor, a crown, a ring, and a sword.

Serene reached into the thermos once again, an orange triangle appeared in her hand. The young girl picked up the fire crown placing the triangle into another open place, once done she placed the crown and ring inside her cloak and stared at the blade.

An evil blade, a cursed blade but she wasn't concerned with the sword but more with what it holds.


	9. Chapter 9: Please read me

**Hello the twenty or so people who read this story, as you know i began writing this fanfiction in the intention to not finish it. It is very poorly written and honestly i just bull shited the whole story, not much thought was actually put into this. This was my attempt to in cress my skill level with a writing style i had never used. Well i have come to a point where I've begun working on my novel again and thus i have no need to procrastinate with this story. I only used it for a break and now after work for a week one my own work, any desire to finish or continue writing has perished. I'm sorry if you really enjoyed this story, honestly don't believe you have. So it's not really a big deal if i don't continue, i thank you for your time and i'm sorry it ended the way it did. This was just a side job and if no one really cares whether i continue or not then i'm not taking time from my own work to finish this. Good day, or night.**


End file.
